The Crossing
by Bleached Gears
Summary: Robb tells Edmure his plan to trap Tywin and changes the course of the war. Winning a war and ruling after one prove to be different tasks, and with the realm fractured every lord sees an opportunity to advance. And in the background outside forces seek to invade and reclaim the kingdom.
1. Chapter 1: The March

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 1: Tylos

They were marching again.

Well not at that exact moment, as they'd made camp for the night, but it still felt like part of the monotony of the march. The only change was that Tylos was in a war council with Lord Tywin and the remaining army commanders as they discussed what to do next and the growing dissatisfaction among the men. While morale had been high at the start of the war it was currently flagging.

They had left the Westerlands confident that it would be an easy war, and their early successes had done nothing to change that. The Golden Tooth had fallen easily and River run followed quickly after that. Those marches had been easy and quick, plenty of glory and plunder. They felt invincible under Lord Tywin and had no doubt they'd win against the Northern savages that the boy Stark had brought down. The march to the river had been easy and they'd all thought the war would be over with one quick battle. Looking back on it they had no idea how wrong they'd be.

The river battle had seemed a success, but then word of what happened at Riverrun had reached them. He could still remember Tywin's anger and the forced march that had followed. All for nothing. They'd arrived to find their other army destroyed and scattered, with Riverrun further fortified. They'd marched back to Harrenhall and stopped there, for a bit. He suspected that was less voluntary than Tywin said. Renly and Stannis' armies had paralyzed them, the war councils afterward had focused on what to do next. Half of them had wanted to move south to reinforce King's Landing, while the other half had thought they could beat the Young Wolf first, then crush Renly. Even Lord Tywin had seemed divided and so they had simply stayed at the castle and raided the Riverlands.

The next march had come when they'd received the raven that Stark had somehow made it into the Westerlands. The Tooth still held, as they'd learned when they'd received a messenger near Wayfarers Rest, after the quickest march yet. The only opposition they'd encountered on the way had been a weak defense put up on the ford by the Tully forces that they'd brushed aside, even though they'd left 5000 men under Lord Kevan to prevent Roose Bolton from catching them in the rear though. The next piece of news they'd received at that stop had been even worse. Stannis' inexplicable victory over Renly and word of his march to King's Landing had forced them to turn around again.

They'd been so tired, Tylos remembered, when they'd reached the ford again to see the Tully armies arrayed before them again. Attempts at finding an alternate ford had failed, there were smaller forces and heavy defenses at every ford that they could quickly make it to. Lord Tywin had ordered a full assault and though they had been tired they'd been confident that they'd wipe the Tully forces aside again. Apparently Edmure Tully had learned how to lead an army in the time they'd been away, as the battle had gone disastrously. The Red Fork had lived up to its name, the river running with the blood their armies. He thankfully hadn't been in the thick of the fighting, being in the reserves and being able to do nothing. They'd made it onto the other bank a few times, and he'd thought Lord Tywin would let them loose to make the final push, but the Tully men just kept fighting and drove them back across the river each time. They'd eventually retreated, hoping Edmure would follow them across the river and that they could counter attack, but he'd reformed his armies as well and prevented them from crossing at any of the other fords.

Which led to their current march. The only way to get to King's Landing without crossing the Red Fork involved taking the passes between Hornvale and Deep Den then going up the Gold Road. They were far fewer than they'd been on the Fork, having left most of the army to crush the Stark forces still in the Westerlands and cover their movement. Tylos was shocked out of his musings by a particularly loud statement from one of the other members of the war council.

"We can't stop Stannis with just the men we have here, especially considering their condition!" One of the other commanders almost shouted. "We either need to stop to rest or we should have taken the rest of the army with us." Almost everyone else was nodding, Tylos included. Even Tywin's glare wasn't enough to stop the open dissent.

"We cannot afford to rest, if we stop we will be unable to reach the King in time and all of our effort will have been for nothing." He smashed his fist on the map before any of the other officers could say anything or open their mouths. He stared at each of them before pointing to Deep Den "After we reach Deep Den we will resupply and continue marching down the Gold Road. We will meet up with a force of Tyrell men and sail down the Blackwater Rush to take Stannis in the back as he assaults the city." He finished, tapping King's Landing. "If the men are so weak they need more rest they can get it on the barges but for now we need to make it to that intersection and get into position to win the whole war."

The rest of the room had gone speechless at that. All anyone managed was a simple, "The Tyrells…?" to which Lord Tywin simply nodded before continuing "If there are no other concerns then return to your men and make sure they are ready to move on in the morning." The council stayed silent for a moment before beginning to exit the tent when a messenger entered the tent and handed a scroll over to Lord Tywin.

He read it before slamming it down and closing his eyes. He stood that way for a second and it seemed like time in the tent froze, no one even dared to breathe. "Clegane left the defense of the pass to pursue a Northern force that attacked him." He said, breaking the spell "He reports that he was able to drive them off and has returned to holding near Hornvale."

"That's good news my lord, the young wolf isn't as invincible as we thought" his cousin Tytos added hoping to help.

Tywin finally looked up and fixed him with a stare that froze him and every other man who had been celebrating the victory in the room. "Have you forgotten the Whispering Wood? Stark will use the opportunity Clegane so foolishly gave him to move into the pass system and attack our forces. Did you see any sign of them?" He questioned the rider, who simply shook his head. "He must have followed one of the other paths through the passes. We need to get through this pass as quickly as possible. Send a rider ahead to Deep Den to warn them that Robb Stark's forces will be following behind us." He said gesturing to one of the commanders who moved to fulfill the command.

"We should make sure there are extra sentries and watches tonight, my lord, in case they try to attack us in the night" Tylos added. Tywin simply nodded, and went back to staring at the map. The commanders took it as their dismissal and returned to tell their troops.

His sergeants certainly hadn't been happy to hear that they would have to tell the men they'd have extra watch shifts, but they had ultimately fallen in line. It seemed the threat of being attacked in their beds was sufficient motivation. He had told them to tell the men that the war would be over soon, and they would finally be able to return home soon, but he had gotten the same look he did whenever that was said lately. A look that said most of them didn't think the war would ever end. It had been less than a year but it felt like far more lately. It was the marching, he thought, they traveled so many places and fought so many battles that it all just ground together into a never ending slog. But it would end soon. He could go home to his wife and daughter in Lannisport and under Tywin and his grandchildren's rule they would have a peace that would last. Or that was what he told himself as he tried to get to sleep.

* * *

Thankfully the Stark forces did not attack overnight. They were able to wake up and eat something of a breakfast before leaving. They resumed the quick march trying to get out of the pass and on the Gold Road. The mountains seemed to loom closer and the hills around them higher as they continued the march. He could see Tywin riding near the head of the column, his golden armor bright in the midday sun, and so saw the messenger that broke through the ranks as they began to slow. He heard the shout that followed a moment clearly as well "Form Ranks! Foes to the Front."

He ordered his men forward in a state of disbelief as the enemy in front of him slowly came into view. The direwolf and trout banners were clearly ahead of them though, looming large behind the host before them. " _Robb Stark was supposed to be behind us_ " was the only thing Tylos could think as he saw the cavalry begin to charge at them. They had barely begun to form up when the charge hit, and their unprepared forces were hit hard.

It took a little time but as the battle went on it looked like they might hold. They outnumbered the Stark men and though it had started as a rout Lord Tywin had held them together. He heard the shouts of "Hold the line" and where to form. He was farther forward than Tylos was used to seeing, but it seemed to inspire the men and they were slowly regaining some semblance of order. He had just struck down a man with purple and yellow hawks on his shield when he felt something hit him from the side.

His hand went to the wound and found an arrow. _"How?"_ was all he could think as he looked at the arrow in side and felt the second one hit him in the shoulder. He was too far back for any archers among the cavalry to hit him. It felt like it took an eternity but he turned and finally looked to the side. " _Oh. An ambush."_ Registered somewhere as he saw the rows of archers from the hills on the sides.

" _Tywin will hold."_ He thought, as he saw another barrage of arrows fly into the men. " _He rallied us before. He'll do it again. We'll make it._ " He looked to Tywin to take his lead. Chaos had returned to the ranks with the archer ambush, and the Stark men were cutting through the frontlines. He saw Tywin trying to regain control. There was an arrow sticking out of his armor, but he still looked fine. Until the arrow struck him in the throat.

Time seemed to slow after that. He saw the gurgle of blood as Tywin tried to give another order. Watched it splatter over the glowing golden armor. He thought he could even see the moment the army realized it and the last chance for victory faded. It spread like a ripple through the armies. When the rest of the westermen saw the panic spread and chaos ruled. The Northmen seemed to take heart and pushed forward even harder. He only came back to himself in time to see the blade swinging at him.

He was in no position to react to the strike and felt it bite through his armor. The soldier didn't go for a second strike and the last thing Tylos saw was his blood splattering on the wolf on his killer's chest. It was so hard to breathe, he though as he fell. His chest burned, something so much heavier than air filling it. He tried to cough, to get the pain out and air in, but found he couldn't even do that as the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Return

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 2: Dacey

The war was over.

That was the only thing Dacey Mormont could think as she looked at Tywin Lannister's corpse. For so long his shadow had hovered over every victory they had won. It wasn't that she didn't believe in Robb, he was the best commander she'd ever seen, but that Tywin's legend was so fearsome. They could win every battle but some small part of her always whispered _"He'll find a way to get to us"_ and that eventually some political trick or alliance he built would make all their victories worth nothing. _"But not anymore. He's dead, his armies are scattered, and there's no one to stop us now"._

"Gather the wounded and any prisoners, we need to get moving before the rest of his army gets word and starts to follow." She heard Robb shout from behind her. He started moving to her and the smile that was breaking on his face was infectious. "We did it, it's over. Now all we need to do is return to the Riverlands and negotiate peace." He finally noticed the body she had been standing over and the grin faded

"So this is him then." He said staring trancelike at the corpse for a moment before shaking his head and breaking the spell. "I always imagined there'd be…more to him. That he'd be some giant or have this invincible look and will. He seems so…mortal." He shook his head again before signaling two men and continuing "Take the body, we can burn it later and trade the bones to the Lannisters for my fathers."

"Do you think they'll still be in power?" Dacey blurted out, "Didn't we draw them away so Stannis could take King's Landing and we could negotiate with them?"

"That's what I hope will happen, what should happen, but it's not always what does happen." He returned bitterly "If by some miracle the Lannisters hold King's Landing we can offer to trade for my father's bones. If Stannis takes the castle he'll hopefully send them back as an offer of good faith to start negotiations, and we can trade Tywin's to whoever the new Lannister lord is. They'll want the 'legendary Tywin Lannister's' bones back. At the very least if my father never gets to rest in with his family neither will he."

"No matter what we win then." She replied as the men started to move the body to one of the wagons. Robb nodded and motioned for her to follow him as they joined the rest of the army in preparing to move out. She could hear the rest of the guard laughing and joking about the end of the war as they began to march through the pass. Patrek and the Smalljon were comparing spoils and how triumphant their returns would be, while Perwyn tried to council and calm some of the younger lords. Dacey kept her eyes on her king as they traveled through the pass. They called the march early when they approached the end of the pass near Deep Den and prepared for the nights action.

She found Robb looking over the army as they ate and rested as the sun went down. She walked up beside him and copied his posture and expression, the perfect image of the brooding king. She stood there for a minute, her posture and expression becoming more exaggerated bas time went by. When he finally noticed her he broke out laughing. "Oh Gods did I really look like that?" He managed to get out when he finally finished laughing. "Not even Jon used to get that moody"

"No, but you were getting there." She smirked before turning more serious "But really Robb, whats going on? We just practically won the war, this should be one of the happiest days of your life! You shouldn't be brooding on top of hills."

"I was not brooding, I just was…thinking about what's next." He retorted

"Oh really, then does Grey Wind look so down?" she said as she pointed to the direwolf lying near his feet with what could only be described as a depressed look.

He looked at the wolf, who's only response was to whine and nuzzle his leg, and seemed to accept he was beat. "I wasn't lying earlier. I really am concerned for what comes next. Winning this war was one thing, but now we need to win another one. And then? I have to retake Winterfell and rebuild the Riverlands, and then rule them as king. There's so much to do and…" he let out, looking down at the hill.

"And you'll do all of those things, and you'll accomplish them as easily as you won this war. The ironborn will fall easily and with what we and the Greatjon took in plunder we can easily rebuild everything that was destroyed. You'll be a great king, you already are."

"Thank you, Dacey" he said smiling at her "I just needed to get that out. Normally I'd talk to Jon, and without him I haven't really had a friend I could rely on like that." Grey Wind rose, and Robb turned back to the host "Get some rest, we need to be focused if we're going to sneak past Deep Den unnoticed. I know that's what I intend to do." He started heading back to the army, Grey Wind following happily along.

* * *

Sneaking by Deep Den went surprisingly well she thought. It took time and care but they were able to get the remaining 1300 cavalry by unnoticed. From there they took the Gold Road east for three or four days until they reached terrain there horses could easily pass over. It was nearing dusk after reaching the better terrain when Dacey heard the SmallJon shouting that he and his scouting party had returned with something the King needed to see.

Something, as it turned out, was a young woman and her guards, all wearing armor with rose emblems. The five guards were uneasy and seemed to be watching the Northmen closely. The girl was clearly highborn, and was staring at Robb with a look of perfect adoration and awe in her large brown eyes. She dropped into a perfect curtsey and gave what Dacey was sure was her most charming smile before saying "Greetings King Stark, I am Lady Margaery Tyrell."

Robb's reply was a polite bow. "Welcome to our camp Lady Tyrell, I hope my men weren't rough with you. I must admit I am confused though, you're quite far from the Reach."

"They were perfectly polite, once they realized we weren't foes" she said turning and smiling at the Smalljon before returning her gaze to Robb. "As for why he found me I wanted to go on a ride, camps can get quite boring after awhile and I wanted to get away from the bustle and clutt-." Margaery stopped looking like she'd just said more than she should have as shock rippled through Robb, Dacey and the rest of the army. She turned to Patrek next to her but neither could say anything.

"I believe the rest of the conversation should be had privately, if you'll follow me to my tent your men will be taken care of." Robb requested, cutting the chatter and noise. Margaery nodded and signaled her guards when it looked like they might object. Dacey and a few of Robb's other guards and commanders followed them into the tent. Grey Wind looked up as they entered, and Robb took his seat before the map table with Lady Margaery across from him. "I believe I may have said too much King Stark, I…"

"So there a Tyrell force in the area." He sighed, when she wouldn't meet his gaze. "I thought your family was neutral in the war. Please Margaery, I need to know, how many men are there, and what are they doing here?" he asked her pleadingly. She hesitated for a minute, shifting around as he looked at her, before seeming to decide and meeting his eye.

"My father mentioned he had 40,000 men with him. We were in the Southern Riverlands, and I was worried about attacks, so he said we had more than enough men to make anyone think twice about attacking us." Robb kept his eyes on Margaery, but the rest of the tent glanced at each other with worried looks that only got worse as she continued "We were camped there to meet with Lord Tywin, before marching to support King's Landing. We started moving south when we didn't hear anything from him after waiting for a few days. We were trying to get back to the Reach, we received word he would be heading south and to meet him as he left the pass, then head up the Gold Road to King's Landing."

Dacey's mind was racing at the implications. A Tyrell-Lannister alliance would have been unstoppable, the rest of the armies in the Seven Kingdoms combined wouldn't be able to stop them. They would've been crushed. " _We were so close to losing"_ The entire rest of the tent looked to be thinking the same thing. Robb was staring at the map but his eyes didn't look like they were focusing on anything. Eventually he looked up at Margaery again "Lord Tywin is dead, and most of his army is either lost or stuck in the Westerlands." If she was shocked by the news she didn't show it, only nod as he said it. "I don't know what's happened in King's Landing but with what you've said about the alliance I can't return you to your father. You'll be treated with all the respect a Lady of your stature deserves though."

"I understand King Stark, and truthfully I'm thankful for it." Robb's only reaction was to raise an eyebrow as she continued "As part of the alliance I was to marry Joffery and become Queen, it's the main reason my father agreed to it. But I've heard the rumors about him, that he's a bastard born of incest, as well as others that say he's cruel and insane. My father says they're just lies, but Renly said you're father said it was true as does Stannis. I don't want to marry someone like that, but my father insists, all he wants is for me to get a crown so he can advance his positon. That's why I'm happy you captured me, King Stark"

Her king broke into a smile as she finished "I can't speak to the insanity or cruelty but I met Joffery at Winterfell and he was an arrogant little shit, so they wouldn't be out of place. If my father supported the charges of incest then I have no doubt they are true. We'll provide you with sanctuary of a sort from the marriage. Stannis should take King's Landing soon and then they'll be no alliance left to honor." Robb rose from the table and turned to his the rest of them "We need to keep marching tonight, if the Tyrell army catches us they've more than enough men to destroy us. Tell the men and get them deployed." He went to Margaery's side, Grey Wind following behind, and offered his arm to her "I think if we tell your guards that you'll be staying with us then things will more smoothly than just me."

She took the offered arm replying "Of course King Stark". The last thing Dacey heard as they left the tent was him saying "Please call me Robb".

After waiting a second to make sure they were far enough way she leaned to the others and said "Tell me you all don't believe that horseshit?"

"I believe not even our King is immune to the charms of young maids" SmallJon laughed as Dacey glared at him.

"So long as he can resist them we'll have no problems. He's still engaged to one of my relatives." Perwyn added, still eyeing where they had left.

"Our King's honorable, he won't do anything to disgrace your family Perwyn." Dacey said calmly "Not that he's the one I'm worried about, I saw how she was looking at him"

"If he did it would be helpful though. What?" Patrek started as Dacey and Perwyn glared at him "It would break that alliance up, and those 40000 men would ours. Just think about what he could do with them. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with your family Perwyn, but that alliance scares me."

"It scares all of us" Dacey said trying not to shudder "That would win the Lannisters the war through men alone."

"Regardless of the benefits King Robb is betrothed to a Frey. As long as we have the girl as a hostage the Tyrell's can't act against us and the alliance is for naught." Perwyn said before turning and exiting the camp.

"What happens now, do you think the Tyrells will prevent Stannis from taking King's Landing?" Patrek asked after a moment.

"No. Now that we have Margaery there's no point in them aiding the Lannisters, I'd guess her becoming Queen was the main part of the deal, if she's missing then there's nothing to gain. His daughter also went missing, at the least that will delay him a few days while he searches, hopefully it'll at least be long enough for Stannis to take the city." Dacey replied.

"All this guessing isn't gonna change anything, we have things to do and a King to guard. We'll do what we can and go from there." SmallJon finished as he made to leave the tent. As they left Dacey couldn't shake a feeling that something was wrong, no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

The feeling she had didn't leave over the next week as they marched back to the Riverlands, and it got worse every time she saw Robb and Margaery together. She could tell Perwyn was angry at how much time the two were spending together and was trying to interest Robb with tales of his relatives to little effect. When she'd tried to talk to Patrek and SmallJon about it they'd laughed and said it seemed like it was just jealousy. She'd swore to beat both of them bloody next time they were on the training field after that.

The march had been relatively quiet, and they had entered the Riverlands without any trouble. They had agreed to meet with the rest of the cavalry and most of the forces under Lord Tully and Lord Bolton before deciding what to do next. Their arrival at the Stoney Sept was greeted with cheers, though it seemed only Tully forces had made it so far. As soon as Robb dismounted (helping lady Margaery down of course) he'd called for a council to discuss what had happened. When Dacey entered the tent she saw the Blackfish, GreatJon and Edmure Tully waiting around a map for them.

"We bloody did it!" was the first thing the GreatJon roared when he saw Robb enter the room "We got word ten days ago, Stannis took King's Landing and killed the all bloody bastards! We got word from Roose that he defeated the last force under the old lord brother in the Riverlands. Even better Stannis lost most of his forces in the battle, so he'll hafta negotiate with us."

"All of them?" Robb managed to get out.

"Aye, the Bitch Queen and both her bastard children. Gave em to that red god of his from what the letter said. Every castle in the realm got a raven declaring that 'the true king has taken the throne and executed the pretender lords'" Got another letter from Mace Tyrell too, asking about his daughter, offered a handsome reward too."

"Get a raven ready to King's Landing we need to open negotiations with Stannis now while he's weak. We can also-" Robb started until Edmure put his hand on Robb's shoulder and said "Robb, you need to talk to Cat."

"I will later, but right now-"

"Robb, you need to see Cat." The Blackfish added, and the GreatJon nodded suddenly looking much more somber. Robb went to object again, but stopped when he met the Blackfish's eyes. It was bad, she could that from the look in their eyes. Robb called the meeting and said they could reconvene tomorrow to discuss what to do next.

It was only later in the camps, talking to the men from the rest of the army, that she learned what had happened to Winterfell.

* * *

 ** _AN: So now we get to the where the changes really start happening. I want to stress something, mostly because it's going to happen a bit with a certain family and is a flaw that can show up in fanfic. I may have characters act in ways that will seem to contradict how they're portrayed in canon, but there will be a reason if you look. Margaery, for instance, is quite OoC in this chapter, and there is a reason for that. I fully intend to keep all characters personalities as true to canon, so if they seem to being acting strangely look for another reason why. I'm only saying this because it is easy to rewrite characters personalities, and because its fanfiction it can be easy to write off as the author just wants to do whatever with the character._**

 ** _Edit: What a difference a word can make. I meant it to be retake Winterfell not rebuild. Normally that wouldn't be a huge problem, but a plot point is that Robb doesn't know about the sack yet. In canon he gets word at the crag, but here he never made it that far. He got word that Tywin entered the Westerlands and turned around to beat him to the pass. He hasn't stopped a castle, so there hasn't been a chance for him to get word since. Sorry for the confusion._**

 ** _On a happier note thanks for all the reviews, follows and faves. I'll try to write once a week or so, but it depends on my schedule. See ya next chapter, which will hopefully go up this weekend. -Gears_**


	3. Chapter 3: After the Battle

_**I own nothing**_

* * *

 ** _Authors Note: IMPORTANT! In case you missed the last authors note edit, I'm going to restate and clarify something. At the end of last chapter Robb doesn't know about the sack of Winterfell. He never gets word of it for a few reasons. He never makes it to the Crag, which in canon is where he gets word about the sack. He receives word at an earlier castle that Tywin has crossed the river and heads south to get into the pass in advance. Another commander does get word when Robb stops to resupply at Oxcross, but Robb's commanders decide not to tell him right before an important battle. He hasn't been to a castle to get a raven since. There was some confusion in the reviews so I just want to make it clear. Onward to the chapter._**

* * *

Chapter 3

The first thing Tyrion Lannister was able to process as he woke up was that everything hurt; some parts more than others certainly, his face for example, but it felt like every part of him had some ache or pain. His next thoughts were of where he was, what had happened at King's Landing, and why he was in pain.

He received an answer to his first question when he felt whatever he was lying on lurch upwards, causing pain to shoot up the center of his face. Opening his eyes revealed a cloth sky, and feeling around with his hand revealed a wooden floor. " _A wagon then."_ He thought as he registered the clomping of hooves and a vague feeling of motion. " _The main question then would be whose custody I'm in." They attempted to heal me, which means they want me alive at least."_ He thought as he felt the bandages on his face. It was small comfort, he found, that he at least had some value as a hostage.

He was still trying to decide whether to alert his 'saviors' when the decision was taken out of his hands by another bump in the road, and the groan he let out at the lance of pain that accompanied it. He heard the rustling as someone entered the back of the wagon, and was relieved to see a naïve but friendly face lean over him with concern.

"Glad to see you're awake my lord" Podrick Payne said smiling slightly "I'm sorry about the rough accommodations but it's all I could find and we needed a way to transport you. I've milk of the poppy if the pain gets to be too bad."

"No, but some wine wouldn't hurt if you have it, Pod." He sat up and took a long drink after Pod found the wineskin "How long have I been out?"

"It's been about three weeks since the battle, my lord. You first woke up a few days after the battle, but you've been fading in an out and sleeping a lot since then. This is the first time you've actually sat up and talked this much, though."

"What the hell happen-" He began before cutting himself off as the memory returned to him. "Trant. Fucking Trant betrayed me. I'll string him up by his fucking entrails in the black cells after this."

"That will be rather hard to accomplish, I'm afraid." A soft voice said as an older man entered the back of the wagon and began inspecting his bandages, he turned to Podrick before saying. "I told you to tell me the next time he wakes."

"He was tending to me, as a good squire should." Tyrion shoot back when he saw Pod begin to shrink.

"He would have tended you better by alerting me. In any case it seems the wounds are healing well. You shouldn't have any infections my lord" he retorted leaning back

"How bad is it?"

"The cut went diagonally down your face." He began, indicating the location "It separated part of your nose, but I was able to reattach most of it. There will be heavy scaring though and it isn't exactly pretty, there are limits to what even I can do."

" _I was never pretty to begin with, whats one more scar?"_ He thought sourly, before examining the man more closely. He was old and wore the simple grey robes of a maester but lacked the chain. "You're not a maester, a local healer then?"

The man frowned at that. "No, I was once a maester but the grey sheep stripped me of that. One of the archmaesters was jealous of my talent and work, and had my chain broken. I am not local either, I was traveling with the Brave Companions for a while, I actually treated your brother as well, during his grand escape."

"Jaime escaped!?"

"Yes though he didn't get very far, Commander Hoat caught him in the southern Riverlands and we returned him to Lord Bolton. The rest of my companions went with Lord Bolton to fight the army under your uncle while I headed south. I thought my services would be in higher demand after King Stannis' attack."

It took Tyrion a moment to process that. His brother had almost managed to get back to them. He cycled through a variety of emotions as the man spoke, worry for the injury and his uncle, anger at the betrayal by the sellsword company for betraying them, and a sense of dread as he remembered where he was and an earlier comment.

"Why are we travelling in a wagon, and who are we with? Also, you mentioned it would be difficult to get my revenge earlier. Why? Oh and your name, I don't think you've mentioned it yet."

"I am Qyburn, my lord." He said bowing slightly. "As to your other questions, we are moving with a Lannister force headed back to the Westerlands. The battle was lost and Stannis took the city, I am so sorry my lord." He paused a moment to let Tyrion absorb the information before continuing. "As for the knight, he is already dead, courtesy of your loyal squire."

Pod looked down and away as Tyrion turned to gape at him. "I would not hesitate to say he saved your life, my lord, he convinced me to treat you and the men to take you with them on their return."

"I was just being your squire, my lord." Pod stuttered out before remembering something suddenly and looking up "I had to promise them gold though, my lord, said you'd repay them handsomely for escorting you home and him for treating you. I'm sorry, my lord."

"I'd have done no less even if you hadn't promised them. Paying a company of soldiers and healer is well within the riches of the Rock, not to call you cheap Qyburn. When we return to the Westerlands I'll make sure to have you knighted. _And find you a keep with some land and a good wife. I owe you that much at least."_ he thought as Podrick stammered out his tanks

Qyburn shrugged in response as he said "I'm less interested in the coin than in being able to continue my work. There are plenty to work on in convoy, and the opportunity to work on one as unique as you, my lord, was well worth it."

"So glad to be of help maester." He shot back reflexively even as he the man's tone made his skin crawl. Before he could stop himself he asked, "The work?"

"Healing, my lord. I seek to learn more about the nature wounds and how they can be healed. While battles can provide interesting subjects, sieges provide a variety of unique injuries and situations. Though I never would have thought how much there would be to learn from this battle though." He said with a frightening energy in his eyes "Wildfire burns are rare, and there are almost no opportunities to study them. I have learned more in the last few weeks than the rest of them ever knew, soon I may even be able to treat the burns.

"Glad to be of help." Tyrion answered quickly, before trying to change to subject to something less creepy but in a way more frightening "What happened with the battle, and do you know anything of the rest of the Lannister forces?"

When Qyburn looked down again and wouldn't meet his eyes he knew it wouldn't be good. "My apologies, my lord. The battle was lost." Was all he managed to get out before Pod intervened "Perhaps we should wait until Lord Tyrion is feeling better, we wouldn't want to stress him any farther?"

"No tell me now, I'll stress more now that I know there's bad news. Was the sack that bad?"

Pod glanced at the maester again and said nothing, after waiting a few moments Qyburn sighed before starting "The sack was relatively mild, as far as sacks go, but I'm afraid King Stannis has been rather swift to carry out his justice. I'm sorry to have to say this my lord, but he executed your sister and her children in the capitol. We heard the rumor in several taverns as we entered the Westerlands." Tyrion sat in shock, he was vaguely aware Qyburn said something else and left, but he could barely process it. It wasn't until Pod handed him a wine skin that he snapped back.

"Where did Qyburn go?" He said as he took a drink "I'm paying the man apparently, so I should at least get some priority."

"He said he needed to go to his other patients, my lord, some of the other soldiers in the group are badly injured, but I can get him back if you want."

"No, they've been loyal to me so far. _Or at least to my name and the money promised._ If they need treatment they can get it, it's more the emotional shock than the wounds." He drank on the deaths of most of his family for most of the rest of the day and night, though none of it was particularly helpful. Pod was too quiet, and with nothing else to do his thoughts went darker and darker places. When he woke up the next day he felt a little clearer and a little better. He couldn't simply let House Lannister fall to ruin.

When Pod and Qyburn returned he asked where they were headed. "Deep Den, my lord." Was Pod's quiet reply "It's the largest fort near here that we know is friendly, we should be there in about 3 days." The next two days on the road felt far longer, and even wine couldn't make the time go any faster. There was only so much to do in the back of a wagon. It was a relief when the fort came into view on the third day.

The greeting he received from the lord was equal parts expected and confusing. He could sense the some disdain as Lord Lydden welcomed him, but that was expected, and truthfully it was far less than he normally felt. It was the fact that the Lord seemed to have trouble meeting his eyes that worried him, along with a whole host of other nervous behaviors. The two of them agreed to a private meeting later once everyone had settled in. Tyrion's feelings of worry only increased no matter how much he tried to crush it in the intervening time.

It was a few hours later when he received word that the Lord wanted to sup with him. He quickly had Pod help him dress and hurried to the meal, the sooner he talked with Lord Lydden the sooner he could be rid of this feeling.

The dinner was no less awkward than the rest of the time in the castle. Halfway through the main course and several cups of wine he finally decided he'd had enough. "You seem rather nervous Lord Lydden, any reason why?"

The look of shock as Lord Lydden met his gaze was more than worth the direct approach. "I'm not nervous my Lord" he managed to sputter out

"You haven't met my eyes once since I entered the castle, and while I'm certainly not pretty I don't think I look quite that bad."

The man grunted before saying "Fine then I'm nervous. Not because of you though, we've had several ravens, none of which have brought good news. We should discuss it in my solar." He finished with a glance a Pod and the other servants.

"You'll forgive me for not wanting to go into a private room with a man who won't meet my eyes. We can discuss it right here, news will eventually get around anyway."

Another affirmative grunt from Lord Lydden followed. The man paused, seeming to be working himself up to something. "We've had two major letters. The first was from King's Landing, the false King declaring himself. Said he'd burned the Queen and the King and his brother in those infernal flames of his. Said you were dead too, now that I think on it."

"He had good reason to think that at least. I heard rumors of Cersei's and Joffery's death, but not that he'd burned them." It made little sense, he'd heard Stannis was hard, but burning people seemed a step far, even for Stannis.

"Aye, declared it in the name of his new god, Rhallar or something."

The name at least he recognized "R'hllor, a fire god from across the Narrow Sea. Rather nasty rituals about burning people, claims that he's the one true god. I've heard the name but rarely in Westeros. Whats the High Septon done in response?"

"He's refuse to give his blessing for all that matters. Stannis says he draws power from another god, and doesn't need the Septons blessing." He stopped to signal a servant to bring a letter before continuing "But that's not the worst news, we received a letter from Robb Stark a fortnight ago. My condolences my lord, he claims your fathers dead, and no one's seen or heard anything from him since." He paused for a second before reluctantly continuing "Before we moved here we took in roughly 1000 retreating troops from the force Lord Lannister took through the pass, they told us about a battle with Stark forces that they lost. Some said Tywin was dead, others denied it, but if Stark says he is then I'm inclined to believe it."

He could barely process the thought of his father gone. The idea of a world without Tywin Lannister in the background too far from what he knew of reality to even start to think about. The emotions he was feeling certainly weren't helping. Parts of him were sad, happy, excited, frightened and a whole host of other things one shouldn't feel when their learning their father was dead. _I'm going to need more wine_ was the first actual thought he had. Lord Lydden had given him a few moments but now looked nervous again. As Tyrion poured himself another glass, he decided he needed to hear it so everything didn't overwhelm him, having something to focus on would help. "I take it from how you're acting that that isn't the only bad news in the letter."

"Aye, check the signature" was all he said as he handed the letter over. Tyrion skimmed the letter, most of it was the standard posturing about the loss at King's Landing and death of his father, but there was a part about opening peace talks that he could work with. It was the signature, or signatures would be more accurate he supposed, that stopped him again.

 _King Robb Stark and Queen Margaery Tyrell, Lord of the North, the Riverlands, and the Reach._

"Fuck," was all he could think to say. Littlefinger had apparently failed to convince the Tyrells to join them, or he'd succeeded and they'd been betrayed after losing all of their available heirs. _Double fuck_ , was his second thought as he remembered something else. The Martells still had Myrcella, and there was no love for Lannisters there. He'd sent her to die. Everything seemed to be rapidly falling apart. He wanted to drink himself into oblvion but couldn't, not in front of Lord Lydden and the servants, and not if he wanted to hold anyone's respect. So he went with the next best thing, he started making plans.

A good plan started with knowing what you were working with. He downed his current glass and filled another, a little wouldn't hurt, before addressing Lord Lydden again. "What's the situation here, in the Westerlands then, has my uncle Kevin taken control at the Rock?"

"No, Lord Tywin left him in the Riverlands to act as rearguard as we moved back, we haven't heard anything about or from him and his force."

"Then who's acting as Lord Paramount?"

Lord Lydden snorted then replied "Depends on who you ask. Half of the Lannisters in Lannisport have tried to claim the Rock. They're hiring all the mercenaries they can find and contacting every Lord trying to get soldiers to back their claim. Joy Hill had the best claim before you returned, my Lord, but she hasn't pressed it and no one's rushing to back her. It's bloody chaos."

"I somehow doubt they'll want to step aside for an injured dwarf." Tyrion mused "They'll probably produce some document disinheriting me or declare me unfit. What about you Lord Lydden, you don't seem sold on any of these claimants, would you back my claim then?"

He nodded. "You're the rightful heir to start with, and I've heard tales from other men fleeing King's Landing. You did well there according to them, and I've no reason to side with the other squabbling Lords."

Tyrion nodded. It was the best he could have hoped for, and his the only good news to come out of tonight. "How many men do you have, and how many more do you think we can raise?"

"Including those you've brought from King's Landing, and excluding my own castle guard, we have about 3,500. Some of the Lord will remain loyal and send troops but not many, Stark did heavy damage to most of the cost, and most of the Lords won't want to send men before they've finished rebuilding."

Tyrion couldn't quite hide the shock in his voice as he said "My father had an army of 20,000 with him when I went to King's Landing, what happened to them?"

"Heavy losses everywhere. We left 5,000 under Lord Kevan to cover us as we moved back to the Westerlands, and I've no idea what happened to them. We lost almost 6",000 more on the Red Fork, we kept throwing ourselves at them trying to break their lines, but we couldn't. Lord Tywin took 3,000 into the pass with him, and only 1,000 of them made it back. We still had almost 7,000 guarding the pass, but Gregor fucking Clegane up and left with 2,000 men to raid the Crownlands and Riverlands."

"And you just let him go? That also still leaves you with about 5,000 by my count, which is more than you have here, even without the other groups that have been coming in."

"No one but your father could really control Clegane, you know that as well as I do. He left me in charge and took the worst parts of the army with him, so I can't say I was sad to see him go. The rest of the losses are my responsibility, my Lord, with the devastation Stark inflicted on the coast I let some of the Lords and their men return to start rebuilding. I kept enough men to hold the pass against most forces and let the rest go."

"You didn't think you'd be fighting again so soon, I understand. Considering what you knew it was a good decision." Tyrion said after a short pause. _Though it does hurt me, I'd hoped to have a bigger army when I moved to the Rock. We can't even raise another army, my brilliant father already took all the men there were._ "Theres not much more we can do tonight, I believe we should retire for the night. We can call a meeting of the commanders to discuss what's to be done in the morning."

Lord Lydden nodded, and both left for their chambers. It wasn't until he was in his room alone with Pod that he finally allowed himself to let go a little. "Well Pod" he said as the squire helped him out of his clothes "It would seem that when one plan goes wrong they all do. The Lannister quest for the Iron Throne is done." Pod opened his mouth, probably to say something both encouraging and false, before Tyrion cut him off. "Don't try to say anything against it. Our best hope now is to put the Westerlands in order and make peace with Robb Stark."

"Robb Stark?" Pod asked confused "Isn't Stannis King my Lord?"

"Not for long, and thank the gods for that. He'd never make peace with us. As for Robb Stark, the Tyrells won't settle for half the realm, though now that I think about it it's probably closer to three fourths of the realm, they're all very large kingdoms. Even if they would Stannis won't, and can't, allow half the realm to be in another King's hands. It'd be a threat to him and his descendants as long as they lived. Robb Stark won't kneel to Stannis, and Stannis won't bend so there'll be another war for the throne. King's Landing is weak, thanks to Stannis' own efforts, and Stark has more men. He'll win the battle and the throne. We need to be ready, with a unified Westerlands and plans for peace. Thankfully Stannis is a master at drawing out sieges, and so we have some time to settle things." Pod had finished and nodded as Tyrion finished his small speech. He bowed and was almost out the door when Tyrion remembered one last thing and called for him.

"My lord?" was his puzzled response

"You'll be happy to know I've found a keep for you." Pod's look of confusion almost made him laugh. "I told you I always pay my debts, and seeing as Lord Gregor Clegane has vacated his post in the army I believe he has also vacated his title as Lord. When you're older you'll take over his seat." As Pod stammered out his thanks Tyrion couldn't help but smile a little, at least one good thing had come out of today.


	4. Chapter 4: Loss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Catelyn

Catelyn was finally free of her confinement. Robb had prevented her from leaving their camp at Stoney Sept after he'd learned what had happened with Jaime Lannister. Even with the loss of her two boys he hadn't understood. Catelyn needed to get Sansa and Arya back, she couldn't let them die like Bran and Rickon. They'd won the war already, Stannis had taken King's landing and there was no reason not to send Brienne to make the trade, Jaime had no value to them now. All that mattered was getting the rest of her family back.

Robb, of course, hadn't understood that. He'd said the Lannister was still a valuable hostage and that they could get his sisters back other ways. For the three weeks she'd been held in camp while Robb's army marched south. She'd only even heard of his marriage through the gossip of her guards. Part of her was happy that he'd found a better bride than a Frey, but another part that sounded like Ned was disappointed he'd broken his word. Regardless she'd finally been allowed to follow the army, though the request had come with a summons to his tent when she arrived.

The camp had certainly swollen, she thought as she moved through it. Roses were all around her, with lesser banners scattered throughout. There were some Northmen with the army, but they had their own camp. She'd overheard one of the guards saying they'd picked up forty thousand men from the Reach, though they hadn't moved yet. They were waiting for something, the whole camp could feel it.

As she approached the tent she felt a small feeling of relief set in when she saw the familiar banners. Robbs tent was surrounded by banners from Northern and Riverlands houses, there were still a few unfamiliar banners from the Reach, but Robb seemed to still have surrounded himself with Lords from his homelands, lords that would be loyal. The two guards bowed as she approached and opened the tent flaps to allow her to enter more easily.

The first thing she noticed was that the gathering would be small, only Mace Tyrell, Margaery, her uncle, and son were in the tent, all of them gathered around a desk. How tense everyone seemed was the second, Robb looked both tense and sad, while Margaery and Mace looked worried. Her uncle simply looked uncomfortable. Whatever air was there was evaporated as soon as Margaery turned to her and smiled before moving to hug her. As she pulled back she said "It's wonderful to see you again Lady Catelyn. I know how hard things have been for you, I can't imagine how much the loss must hurt." Catelyn replied almost automatically as she re-examined the girl. She looked much the same as she had last time, still all smiles, the perfect maid. Whether that would make a good wife was still to be shown, though she at least looked physically capable enough. Her attention was redrawn to Robb as spoke up.

"It's good to see you again mother. I believe you've met my lovely new wife." He said as Margaery glided back over to him. They shared a look and a smile that warmed her heart a little before he continued, losing his smile "I wish it could be under better circumstances, though. We've learned a new information and you need to know it." Her heart fell again at that, she didn't think she could handle any more loss. If anything happened to Sansa or Arya she didn't think she could go on. If she was going to break down she would do it in private though, not in front of her good daughter's family. "Perhaps we should have this conversation in private then."

Robb started for a moment before turning to look at Margaery and Mace. Mace broke out of the mindless smile he'd been wearing since she'd entered the room before bowing, saying "Of course, with all that's happened some privacy should be afforded. We can meet for dinner later, discuss the next steps." Margaery detached herself from Robbs arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek before moving to join her father at the door. As Margaery passed her she said "We must get to know each other better sometime, I hope you could join me for a private lunch tomorrow."

"Of course" she replied quickly. Future lunches were unimportant compared to whatever news Robb seemed to have. Margaery and her father left, after she mentioned sending a handmaiden over the next day to call her for the luncheon. Her uncle also moved to leave, but she motioned for him to stop, he was family, there was no reason for him to go.

After she was certain they had gone far enough away she turned to Robb and trying to hide the note of panic in her voice asked "You said you'd gotten news, is it about Sansa or Arya? Do you know if they're safe?"

Robb sighed before saying "A week and a half ago we captured some men fleeing Kings's Landing. They said they were trying to get back to the Westerlands, they were Lannister guardsmen who had been pressed into joining the Gold Cloaks. We were going to execute them when one of them spoke up. He said he was the former captain of the City Watch, but before that he was a sellsword and the Imp's right hand man. He said you'd recognize him from the trial at the Eyrie."

"I remember a sellsword he left with. They say Lannisters always pay their debts, I'd imagine he was rewarded for saving ones life." She got out quickly. She knew Robb was trying to be kind and cushion the impact but it was only making things worse. She needed to know what happened and this was just making things worse.

"We couldn't confirm it, but after questioning he stuck to the story. We agreed to let him go in exchange for the information, after you confirmed he was actually there. You can meet him later, question him yourself if you want." He took a deep breath before continuing "He said they never had Arya, she was lost after…after father's execution. They had Sansa up until Stannis took the city walls. She was in the Red Keep, before he went out to fight and when he fell back there to receive new orders someone reported to him she'd gone missing. I'm sorry mother."

She felt like she was going to faint. She was vaguely aware of her uncle taking her arm and gently guiding her to a chair. When she felt calmer she finally asked "He was sure?"

Her uncle nodded. "He said that as long as he was in King's Landing he never saw Arya, and the Imp implied it a few times. He wasn't as sure about Sansa, but we haven't heard anything about her from Stannis."

That caught her attention. "You've heard back from him?"

"We received this letter five days ago." Robb replied, holding the paper up. "There's no mention of Sansa or Arya, despite the fact that exchanging them was a major part of the terms."

"You think that means he doesn't have her."

"At the very least it's suspicious, and with the sellswords story I think we at least need to consider it. That's not all that came in the letter though." Robb said

"Did he consent to peace talks then?" The snort her uncle gave dashed any hope that she had.

Robb shook his head. "He names me an usurper, and offers no leniency. I think it was the Tyrell alliance that did it, he's hated them since the Rebellion and mentioned them a few times."

"That and he can't afford to lose half his kingdom." Her uncle added. "He'd lose well over half the land in the kingdom, and I don't think the rest of the kingdoms would stay in line for long. The Martells have no love for the Baratheons and the Lannisters won't renounce their claim. He'd only be King of the Stormlands." He turned to Robb and glared at him "You need to tell her what you plan to do, she deserves that much."

She looked to Robb, who was having trouble meeting her eyes. He finally looked at her and said "I intend to take the Iron Throne."

"What? Why? What claim to the throne can you even make?" she sputtered out.

"Conquest." Her uncle cut in. "The same right Aegon himself took. Robb is a King, same as Stannis. Stannis won't back down and we've always been at war with the Iron Throne. If Robb defeats Stannis and his men surrender then Robb has the right to all territory Stannis claims to control. That's how it was before The Conquest, that's the claim we'll make."

"Robb you can not be serious. You started this war to save your father, not take a throne!" Catelyn almost shouted at him.

"I know" Robb said "Do you think this is what I want? Someone needs to take the throne or the Seven Kingdoms will fracture, and we'll be back to endless war. I've read the histories, before Aegon the Conqueror united the Seven Kingdoms it was thousands of years of conflicts, of pointless deaths. I don't want that for me or my children or my people. Stannis can't unite the realm, but I can. If I take the throne I can unite the Seven Kingdoms, give them the peace my father tried to."

She started to protest again but her uncle sent her a look that said to leave it be. He didn't seem to be finished though, as Robb still looked nervous. "There is one other matter we need to discuss mother, the lordship of Winterfell. If I'm to be King then Winterfell will need a new lord. Arya and Sansa are… gone and Bran and Rickon are dead. With how bad things are in the North we need a Stark to rule, to act as a symbol. I intend to write to the Nights Watch and ask for Jon to be released from his vows, then legitimized as Lord of Winterfell."

"You can't! Arya and Sansa are only missing, they may still be found! Would you take their birthright from them? What about your sons, why not give one of them Winterfell when they're old enough?"

"We can't wait that long mother. I've sent word that anyone who finds my sisters will be well rewarded. I want them to be found just as much as you do, but winter is coming, and I mean that beyond our house words. The rains are getting heavier and its getting cooler, the Tyrells report that the maesters think summer is coming to an end. We can't wait for a second son to grow up through winter. On top of that we've received this." He said holding up another letter.

"It's from the Nights Watch. They say a King beyond the Wall has gathered an army and is moving south. The Ironborn still occupy large parts of the North beyond even that threat. We need a symbol of strength to lead the North through these problems. Would you send Sansa or Arya into that? Jon has experience at the Wall, with fighting Wildlings. He also" she could hear him hesitating "looks like father, and has the traditional Stark look. It'll serve as an effective symbol that I still care about them, and remind them of my fathers rule."

"One of your bannermen could lead the counter effort. Then when the Ironborn and Wildlings are dealt with you can send your heir North." She countered, trying to come up with any argument

"I can't" he said bitterly. "My Northern bannermen are already worried I'm ignoring the North for a Southern kingdom. I need to show I care about the North, and having my son or sister hide in the South then sending them North after the danger has passed won't show that."

"Then forget King's Landing and go North, reclaim your home and forget about forging a kingdom."

"I won't do that. I won't let the South fall into chaos and descend into war because of what I've done. If I do this then I can bring peace." He said coldly.

She tried to think up more reasons but Robb's mind was made up. He looked exactly like Ned did when he had made a decision. She couldn't let him do it though. Jon Snow could not have Winterfell. All of her worst nightmares were coming true.

Robb sighed and sat down at his desk. "It doesn't matter anyway. I talked with the Northern Lords the night before last. They didn't love the idea, but they did agree an experienced Stark was needed. I also have the support of the heirs in my personal guard, The North will support Jon. I sent the Greatjon and 3000 Northmen to meet up with Lord Bolton's host and take another 3000 men North with him. They'll retake Moat Caitlin then move to reinforce the Wall and recover Jon."

She looked to her uncle to ask how he'd allowed this, only to be met with a look of shock on his face as well. "Will they just let him leave the wall?" Catelyn asked

Robb nodded "They're desperate for men, every letter we've found from them says as much. If I offer them enough men, along with promises of more after I take the Iron Throne, they'll find some way to release him. A few of the other northern lords revealed that there are some precedents, its still questionable though. After that Jon will retake the North and start rebuilding after I bring him South to confirm him as Lord of the North and my heir if I still don't have a son."

"Your heir? Robb you can't be serious. It's bad enough he's taking your birthright but if you do this he'll take you throne!"

Robb's eyes went hard at that. "Jon will not try to take my throne, and he is not taking my birthright. I am giving him Winterfell and the North, and I doubt he'll even want them." She opened her mouth to protest more but he cut her off. "I've heard enough mother. My decision has been made. I need to plan the attack on King's Landing right now." She moved to argue again but her uncle stopped her. She said her farewells and her uncle said he would see her to her tent. As they left she heard Robb calling for his squire to send messages calling a war council.

As they walked back to her tent her uncle leaned down to her and quietly said "It wasn't his idea to be King, hell he didn't even like being King of the North. He's being pushed into this."

"Then why is he doing it? He's always been strong willed and I doubt his wife has enough influence over him to make him claim a throne that isn't his, let alone one he doesn't want." She replied, allowing some of the frustration she was felling to leak through.

"You heard why back in there, he's got himself convinced it's for the best of the Seven Kingdoms. He said he doesn't want his children embroiled in endless petty wars." He sighed before continuing "He's getting tired, Cat, two years of fighting wars and all he has to show for it is loss. I think he sees Kings Landing as the last battle. If he wins there most of the rest of the Seven Kingdoms will fall in line and he can give his children a peaceful realm."

It was so close to the way Ned had thought that it hurt. Ned had hated going off to fight in Balon's Rebellion, and had never talked about it afterward. His bannermen might jest and brag about their battle exploits, but all Ned would do in response was give an approving smile she could tell was fake and quietly drink. She was shocked out of her musings by her uncle grabbing her shoulder.

"We're here, Cat." He said gesturing to the tent that had been set up for her. "You're having lunch with the Tyrells, right?" when she nodded in reply he said "Be careful then, they're ambitious and I'm sure there's some other reason why they want to meet you. They already convinced Robb to take a throne he doesn't want, I'm sure they've got something in mind for you."

"I'll be fine, I've met the Tyrells before, I have an idea of how they work." She said quickly before the end of the sentence caught her attention. "You think they convinced Robb to take the throne?"

He gestured for her to enter her tent before following her in. "I know they did. Robb went in to talk to the fat flower one night about joining his kingdom and came back looking troubled, but with their agreement. We sent letters with peace terms to the Lannisters and Stannis, and everything seemed fine. He was reading about the Old Northern Kingdoms while we waited, but I thought he was just trying to starve off boredom, or learn how things might work. Shoulda known better, no newlywed puts off time with his wife to fucking read. We got Stannis' reply a few days later and next thing I know he's talking about becoming king of the Seven Kingdoms and sparing his children war. It all started with that dinner, I can see that now."

She took a second to process that with what she knew about the Tyrells. It made sense, if Margaery was anything like Olenna she'd be able to do it. To make Robb think it was his own idea was brilliant, he wouldn't back down once he'd convinced himself he was doing the right thing. His honor wouldn't let him, he was too much like Ned. The thought of Ned and honor brought her back to the worst thing from the meeting. "Did they convince him to make Jon Lord of Winterfell?"

"No" he ground out. "That act of stupidity is all on him. They don't want him to do it either."

"Then why is he?"

"He got it into his head that it's what the North needs. He wasn't lying about the northern lords thinking he's abandoning them, though. He says they feel they're fighting a far off war for his gain and abandoning their homeland to Ironborn raiders. He needs some symbol that the North still matters, and he's gotten it into his head that raising the bastard up is a good way to do it."

"It can't happen. Winterfell isn't his, it was meant for our children." That was how it was always meant to be, Winterfell was for her and Ned and their children. Robb had never quite understood that, though. He'd always treated Jon Snow like his real brother, no matter how she'd tried to warn him about the dangers. _I should've tried harder, pushed Ned more._ It would have caused a rift, but they'd have gotten over it, and she wouldn't be in this situation.

"I know Cat, and with any luck Arya or Sansa will be found and Robb will change his mind." Her uncle said soothingly. _But Jon won't give up Winterfell, he'll fight to keep it._ She thought back, but that wasn't what she suspected her uncle wanted to hear so she simply smiled and agreed. He left saying he would be needed at the war council. Catelyn spent most of the rest of the day settling in and trying to keep busy to avoid thinking about what her son had gotten himself into. She went to sleep dreading the luncheon the next day.

* * *

It was a little after midday when the handmaiden came to escort her to the luncheon. She arrived at the pavilion set up to host it in the middle of the Tyrell portion of the camp. She was surprised to see Lady Olenna sitting at a table set up for four. The older woman smiled politely at her as she sat down. "My granddaughter couldn't make it I'm afraid, she went to break her fast with her husband and I haven't seen her since. I'd say you know how it is, but I don't think you had time for that."

"Yes, the rebellion did complicate things a bit, but we found happiness regardless." Catelyn replied as the servants moved to pour tea and present the food.

"I can imagine, you had five children in all, there was certainly something there." Catelyn couldn't exactly hide her flinch at that and Olenna caught it. She saw the old woman's eyes soften slightly. "I didn't mean to drag that up. I have three of my own, and though The Seven know they didn't turn out like I hoped, I'd still hate losing any of them." She paused there to eat a bit before noticing Catelyn wasn't following her lead. "Eat. I doubt my granddaughter will be back anytime soon, and there's no point in letting the food go to waste."

"What about the other two chairs, aren't you expecting more?"

"Those are there for courtesies sake. Alerie was also invited and there's always the chance Margaery notice the time and come back. Not likely though, I'd bet Alerie is just sitting around waiting for Margaery's message, and Margaery will probably be occupied for a time yet. If they come we can offer them a seat. I'd prefer it was just us talking right now, though." She finished waving the servants off.

"To discuss your plans for my son." Catelyn said coldly as she took a bite.

"To ensure we're all in agreement. Your son will be King of the Seven Kingdoms soon, and after the Baratheon-Lannister disunity and the disasters from that we need to seem a united front."

Catelyn stopped to consider it for a moment. She didn't like Robb being King, but it seemed there was no way to stop him. Finally she said "I agree. You know more about the situation in the South than I do, I'll trust your judgement on most matters regarding it."

Olenna nodded "I'll do the same with you and matters North of King's Landing then. You have better connections there anyway. We'll need to talk to your son about his foolishness with your husband's bastard, but there are other matters to tackle together. The Lannisters and the Ironborn need to dealt with."

"Robb plans to deal with the Ironborn after Stannis. He intends to drive them out of the North then break them on the islands." She wasn't certain of that but it was likely what would happen. "I assume the Lannisters still in the Westerlands will surrender."

"Right on both counts I believe. The only issue with the Lannisters is who will end up on top. Regardless of who it is they'll be weakened and willing to make terms. The Greyjoys need to be wiped out, a show of change in the new realm." Catelyn nodded before Olenna continued. "Seeing as my son's wife and daughter don't look like they're going to be showing up anytime soon and we're both finished I think we can call this little lunch. Though this has been productive as this is I imagine you have other things to do and I know I do. It is good to know we're on the same page for most things at least." She paused for a moment as she rose before smiling slightly and saying "It seems we got the alliance you wanted, though not exactly how we thought."

"Yes, and hopefully it will prove as fruitful as that initial one was set to be." Catelyn responded politely.

"Hopefully. Speaking of allies have you heard when the rest of the Northern and Riverlands forces will be arriving?"

"No, I know they're near but haven't heard exactly when they'll be arriving."

"They need to speed up then, I'm tired of waiting for this joint force to come together. We should just march already, though I suppose your son wants his own men involved." She grumbled. "I'm sure we'll being seeing more of each other, until then Lady Catelyn."

"Until then." She watched the Queen of Thorns leave before turning to head back to her tent. Olenna had been right, the conversation had been productive. She had at least an idea of what the Tyrells wanted now, and a basis to get more knowledge. She didn't like meeting with them but she'd do it, however many times she needed to in order to protect Robb.

* * *

The arrival of Roose Bolton and the rest of the forces ended up happening later that day and somehow managed to make the day worse. She imagined the Queen of Thorns was happy though, the arrival had been prompt. She had joined Robb in a council with the recently arrived Lords. She saw a few prominent Reachlords, including Lords Tyrell and Tarly. The first problem she saw was that her brother didn't seem to be among the arriving party, and some of the other prominent Riverlords were missing.

Lord Bolton knelt before Robb, saying "Your armies are yours again, your grace."

Robb signaled him to rise. "Thank you Lord Bolton, and welcome. You've commanded then well in my stead. I heard you won a victory over Kevan Lannister, defeating the last of the Lannister force in the Riverlands."

'Yes. I received word he had left Harrenhall and moved to intercept. I attempted to capture him, but battles can be chaotic and he was killed in the fighting."

"You removed the last Lannister host from the Riverlands, I think that's well worth the loss of a Lannister. Speaking of the Riverlands, I thought Lord Edmure would be with you."

"Unfortunately another force has moved into the Riverlands. Remnants of armies under the Mountain have started raiding the country side. Lord Tully retained 4000 men in order to crush the bandit problem, but he did send on the bulk of his army." If Catelyn hadn't known Robb so long she wouldn't have noticed the slight signs of anger as Lord Bolton spoke. Edmure should have just come South with the army, a bandit problem could be dealt with later. There was more talk about the battle plans and what the loss of troops would affect. Eventually Robb sent away all the commanders except Lord Bolton and her uncle, noting that the recently arrived men would be tired and they could work most of the rest out while they moved to King's Landing. Surprisingly Lord Bolton asked that she stay as well.

When the rest of the commanders had been dismissed Robb turned to Lord Bolton "How many men does that leave us with from the North and Riverlands?"

"Including the 1,000 cavalry still with you? Around 22,000. I've taken losses in the campaigns against the Lannister, we only have about 9,000 Northmen left. The Riverlands forces would do better but when you married your queen the Freys left with all their forces, add what Lord Tully took and both armies are depleted."

"The Frey's pulled their men?"

"All 4,000 of them. When word reached our camp about your marriage they left the next day. The 40,000 Tyrell men you gained will more than replace them I think."

"They still would've been good to have. Edmure's 4,000 as well. Why the hell does he need 4,000 men to deal with bandits? I don't care if Dareon himself is leading them, 4,000 is far too many."

"He heard reports they were quite numerous and widespread, he said he wanted to deal with it quickly. We still have the advantage, I doubt 4,000 men will swing the battle either way." Lord Bolton said quietly.

"He should've waited. We can handle bandit problems after the wars won." Her uncle growled.

"I'm aware. The plan was to have a vanguard primarily from the Riverlands and North, spreading out the rest of the troops through the army. My good-father may have men, but almost all of them are untested and unbloodied. Stannis won't go give up easily, and the fighting will be nasty. I need veteran forces spread out to reinforce those troops."

"We'll figure it out." Her uncle said.

"There are a few other matters, your Grace." She heard in Lord Bolton's quiet voice. Robb sighed, but nodded. He continued "It's about the North, your Grace. My bastard has returned to the Dreadfort after the events at Winterfell, taking several survivors from there with him. He's also preparing to move on several of the Ironborn incursions. In your own family words, winter is coming, and I have no heir. In light of this I would ask that you legitimize him, on the grounds of his victories in the North, and allow me to name him heir."

"I'll agree, but aren't you recently married? Won't your wife have problems with that?"

"No I've discussed the matter with her, if she births a son he will become my heir. I'm elevating Ramsay to ensure if anything happens during the battle my line will continue."

"I doubt the siege will be that dangerous Lord Bolton, we'll outnumber Stannis almost six to one." Robb joked

Lord Bolton's impassive look never even wavered. "Regardless I like to be prepared. I heard you've take similar matters with regards to an heir."

"I'll get the decree ready as soon as possible then." Robb paused for a second, thinking, before his face lit up. "When you send a letter notifying him, include orders for him to join with the Greatjon to put his forces under Jon. The victories over the Ironborn, and being with the other Northern heirs and Lords should help with any problems from his status."

"Certainly, your Grace, and thank you." He said smoothly.

"You asked me to stay Lord Bolton, might I ask why?" Catelyn finally asked. As interesting as all that had been, Roose wasn't one to call someone in unnecessarily.

"Yes, your brother wanted me to tell you that your father's condition was deteriorating. He wanted you to return to the Riverlands as soon as possible." He said with no emotion.

Catelyn knew she should be shocked, but everything else that she had learned over the past month had numbed her. After all of the loss she'd felt one more hurt far less than she thought it should have. "I'll need to return to Riverrun, as soon as possible." she heard herself say

"I'll send an escort with you, Tully men, and any of the Lords who were close to him. They'll leave in the morning." Robb said.

"I imagine this is a private matter, I'll head back to my tent then." Lord Bolton said quietly. Robb nodded his agreement and Lord Bolton left. Her uncle and son moved to sit her down.

"I'll go with you Cat, my brother and I haven't always agreed on everything, but I wouldn't want to miss seeing him one last time." her uncle said softly.

"Of course. Though I suppose I'll need to find another new commander for the Riverlands men." Robb tried to joke. After a moment he turned serious again though "I'd like to have dinner, just the three of us tonight. I had plans before but I think the rest of the commanders and Margaery will understand."

She nodded, spending time with her family would be good. She wasn't sure how much time she'd have with them anymore.


	5. Chapter 5: Found and Lost

**I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 5: Arya

Arya knew her luck had been bound to run out. She really ought to have known at this point that things couldn't go that well for that long. Not that things had been going particularly well for her either now that she thought about it. At the very least she was in the North again, hopefully she'd be able to convince them to let her stay with them. She had plenty of arguments to convince him too. Lord Howland Reed seemed nice, and she heard he was friends with her father, so she thought she at least had a chance.

She'd know he knew who she was as soon as she'd brushed his tent flap aside. His eyes had never left her when she handed him the letter. He'd asked her to stay while he composed the reply saying it wouldn't take long. He'd then discreetly dismissed his two attendants in the tent so they could be alone. He was closing the opening and had returned to the table he'd been sitting at when he gestured to a chair and said "Would you like to sit?"

Arya was slightly shocked and it took a moment to respond with an affirmative before getting the chair and sitting in across from him. She plopped down before turning to him and asking "Are you going to send me back to King's Landing?"

He raised an eyebrow in response "No denials? You're not even going to _try_ to claim you're not Arya Stark? I'm surprised at that."

"No point." She grumbled back "You already know who I am, any fighting I tried to do would just be pointless." Her curiosity got the better of her for a moment as she asked "How'd you know it was me? The rest of the the Northern Lords couldn't tell, and I don't remember seeing you recently."

He smiled slightly at her. "The rest of them were looking for a girl who wanted to be found. I don't think they could imagine you'd be in their camp running messages as a page. I certainly wouldn't have thought of it, though I suppose it does fit with what you're father always said about you."

"My father talked to you about me?" She said in surprise. She remembered meeting the Greatjon or the Mormonts and several other lords regularly visiting or being invited, but never him. Her father had mentioned him a few times in passing, usually when she asked him about the war, but never in much detail.

"We traded letters, occasionally." He said sadly "We remained good friends, but your father and I were both involved in with the start and end of the war, and seeing each other brought up memories that we'd both rather forget. We still wrote each other occasionally though, and he mentioned you."

"And you could figure out who I was from letters?"

"They gave me the basics, but I also knew what to look for. Your father compared you to your Aunt Lyanna, and I knew her well. You look like her, and more importantly act like her. Your father mentioned that you were close friends with Jon, and I knew that meant you'd do anything for him. Even hiding who you were and going in to danger to do so." His voice had turned stern at the end, but she wouldn't back down.

"I'm not going into danger, we have a whole army around us. This is the safest way to get North."

Lord Reed sighed before holding his head in his hands. "Simply going North is dangerous right now. The Ironborn aren't the only threat anymore. The King beyond the Wall is marching South with a much larger army, and he'll need to be beaten back. You should go South, back to your mother and brother, they think they're the only ones of the family left."

Arya did feel a little guilty about that. She'd heard about Bran and Rickon, and Theon's name had been added to the list, but there wasn't anything she could do in the South. "If I go South then they'll just treat me like a princess and lock me up. I won't be able to do anything useful. If I go with you I can help restore The North." As she finished she realized something, then smirked and continued "And you need me."

"Oh?"

"If my father wrote you about me then he should've mentioned Jon, how like him he is, and how much he values honor. Jon won't leave the Wall just because Robb sends a letter saying he should." And he wouldn't, she knew. Jon would be stupid and stick to his honor, would hold out thinking she or Sansa were still alive and not want to usurp them. Or he'd be too dedicated to his vows, not want to break them even though he should. "But if his sister shows up asking him to, he will. I can convince him."

She'd been lining up her arguments since she'd been made a page. She knew she'd be caught eventually, the closer they got to Winterfell and the more Northern Lords that joined them the more likely it became. So she'd been thinking about what to say when she was, and how to convince them to let her go to Jon, and had eventually settle on her being able to convince the Northern Lords. That and being far enough North to make it impractical to return. The Mountain had a large enough force to make it impossible to send her South without taking the whole army back as an escort. If they were far enough away then it would be easier to just keep on going to Jon. She didn't think they were quite far enough yet, but she could argue for it.

Lord Reed seemed to at least be considering her idea. "I can handle myself, if you're worried about the danger. I made it all the way here from King's Landing, and it wasn't safe at all during that journey." She quickly added.

He looked at her, before sighing again and saying "Alright. You can travel with us to Winterfell." She went to argue but he stopped her. "From there we'll send a raven to Castle Black. If it's judged safe we'll continue on to the Wall This…" he continued looking around the in the letters and orders littering the table before finding one with a black wax seal and handing it to her. "Is a letter from the Nights Watch. Every lord in the North and some in the South have been receiving them for a few months. If the Lord Commander thinks it's safe enough we'll continue on to the Wall, if not you'll stay in Winterfell until it is, then you can go visit."

While he was talking Arya was reading. Part of what it said she already knew, the Wildlings were coming and the Nights Watch was undermanned. She hadn't know how badly though, according to the letter there were only 100 men currently at Castle Black, few of them rangers. The Wildling King's army was larger than she'd thought too. According to an Alister Thorne, Jon had reported the Wildling forces numbering close to 100,000. As she worked through that another, more terrifying thought hit her. "When did this arrive?"

"It came with the soldiers from the Manderlys. The commander said it arrived the day they left, and if you look we still have some time." She read the letter over again before finding what he meant. Jon had been part of an advanced force according to the letter, and there was still some time before they attacked.

"We need to be moving faster then. They could attack anytime and kill Jon."

"What do you think was in this message?" he replied waving the paper she'd brought in. "Orders that we'll be marching faster. We'll reclaim Winterfell quickly, then immediately march on to the Wall. The cavalry will be moving straight there rather than going to Winterfell." One of the servants he'd sent away earlier returned, apparently done with whatever task Lord Reed had assigned him. He handed her a reply before sending her out, thanking her for her story about she'd retaken Harrenhall. She quickly returned to the Greatjon with his reply, more worried than she'd been since she entered the camp.

* * *

They were two days away from Castle Cerwyn when more bad news arrived. Lady Cerwyn, along with most of her household and castle staff. The Greatjon told her to get drinks and she began serving the assembled lords. There were more of them now, they'd been gaining men and Lords as they marched north. With the Bolton men that had arrived yesterday they were almost back to full strength, or so she'd heard the Greatjon saying. Apparently they'd be needed, if what Lady Cerwyn was saying held true.

Lady Cerwyn had apparently moved several workers and servants into Winterfell to begin repairs and restore the castle. Some of the workers had shown up a few days later, looking haggard and reporting that a force of Wildlings had overrun the castle. They weren't sure how many, but all the guards had been killed and it was more than a simple raiding party. Castle Cerwyn had lost most of its guards fighting the Ironborn, and so she'd decided to abandon the Castles to warn and join with the Northern host. The lords were currently debating what to do when Arya was found out again. They'd gathered around a table in the command tent, and the Greatjon had ordered her to serve wine to the assembled Lords.

She'd reached Lady Cerwyn and was handing her drink to her, when the Lady looked up and said "Arya Stark?" She knew the nearby lords heard and she saw recognition light up in their eyes as they started to notice. "Shit." was the only thing she could think to say. The Greatjon stomped over to her before carefully looking at her. He knelt before her with a simple "Princess Stark." The other lords and ladies followed suit, to her frustration. They continued kneeling and bowing until Howland caught her eye and made a gesture to rise. It took her a moment before she remembered what she needed to do and motioned for them to rise like she remembered King Robert doing.

There was an awkward moment after everyone rose, when she could tell everyone wanted to ask a question. She felt ready for it though, Howland had been helping her get argurments and story together as they moved North over the past few days. It was him who finally broke it, asking what most of them wanted to "Princess Arya, I think I speak for all the lords here in asking how you got to be with the army. The last anyone knew you were in King's Landing as a Lannister prisoner."

"And why you've been hiding yourself as my page." The Greatjon growled.

She moved to sit and motioned for the rest of the lords to do the same. "It's going to be a long story, might as well be sitting for it." She collapsed into her chair and the rest of the lords followed suit around the table. "The Lannisters never had me. I got away before my father's execution, though I did end up seeing it from the crowd. The recruiter from the Nights Watch, Yoren found me there. He disguised me as a boy, then smuggled me out of the city with the other recruits." She fingered her shorter hair as she remembered him cutting it short for the first time.

"Good man, Yoren, Starks were always good to him and the watch and he repaid that." Lord Locke, she guessed from the crossed keys on his jerkin, said before raising his cup in a toast. After the yells of "To Yoren" subsided she continued her story. "We got to some crossing town in the Riverlands before Lannister men caught up with us. They were searching for Gendry, a bastard smith who was travelling with us. They attacked us in the town, killed Yoren and some of the other recruits. Some of us escaped before we got capture at the next town by the Mountain. He ended up taking us to Harrenhall."

"When we got there we were put to work around the castle. I ran into a guard who had come from the Nights Watch group we were with. There were three of them Yoren thought were dangerous and had locked in a cage. When we were fleeing I tossed them the keys so they wouldn't be killed there. He'd been pressed into service for them, and had little love for their cause. He agreed to help me free the Northern prisoners after The Mountain and most of his men left, and we took the castle back. Lord Bolton and his forces arrived the next day and took command." She'd decided to leave the part about Jaqen and him being a faceless man out of her story. She didn't know what they'd think about her working with one, or the other murders she'd ordered.

"It was reckless trusting the man like you did." She heard Howland say as she paused to think about the next part of her story. "It was bloody brilliant." The Greatjon shouted back. "I know some of that and the next part from the men Lord Bolton sent with us, you were his cupbearer. What I don't get is why you didn't reveal yourself to him and get back to us that way."

"It was habit at that point, plus I figured I'd make it back with him anyway. I didn't want them acting all bothered over me the whole way. That didn't work out though, Lord Bolton didn't end up taking me with him when he left, and the Bloody Mummers who took weren't nearly as good. I didn't think revealing myself to them would be smart so I ran for it Gendry and Hotpie, two of the boys I'd made friends with from the Nights Watch. We ran into the Brotherhood without Banners and Harwin recognized me from Winterfell. They were taking me to Riverrun to return me to Robb when they captured the Hound. He demanded a trial by combat and won. He kidnapped me when he left, trying to ransom me to Robb." She didn't think telling them she'd been leaving on her own would be smart. It was a stupid decision looking back, even though Gendry and Hotpie had been leaving her. If she was going to argue she was strong enough to go the Wall she needed to look as good as possible.

"We were traveling to Riverrun when we learned at a tavern the Robb had started moving South to Kings Landing. We went to follow them but ran into the Mountains men again. They got into a fight and ended up killing each other. I kept on going to Robb's army when I ran into you. I learned you were headed to Winterfell and get Jon and decided to go with you."

"Which is when one of the men from Harrenhall recognized you and told me what you'd done. I made you my page and you went North with us." The Greatjon interjected. "Which begs the same question, why didn't you tell us who you are? You know we're loyal to your brother and we would've gladly sent the men to escort you. I can understand the first time, you were scared and had been on your own for a while, you were bound to be afraid. But I don't understand why you didn't tell us." Arya was more than a little mad about that but worked to let it go, getting angry wouldn't help her cause here.

"I wanted to get back North. I didn't want to be protected, I want to help. The best way I can do that is helping you get Jon to leave the Wall. He won't just leave, he's too much like father, but I can convince him."

"It's too dangerous" The Greatjon said, and she heard a chorus of agreement from the other lords. The ironborn still hold most of the eastern shores, and as Lady Cerwyn just said Wildlings are making it past the Wall in force. You need to go back south."

"We can't send her." Howland's voice cut through.

"Why the fuck not?" The Greatjon growled looming over him. It hit Arya just how small Howland was. In all of their conversations he'd seemed taller, his wisdom and demeanor lending him height beyond what he had. But being stared down by the hulking Greatjon in full furs and armor he looked small in just plain clothes and without a beard. He stood up without ever breaking eye contact as he said calmly "You explained it yourself. The Ironborn still hold large chunks of the North, and may be moving to retake Moat Caitlin from the garrison we left there. There are also the Wildlings you mentioned. We'd have to send at least half of our forces as an escort, leaving us unable to march to The Wall and defend Winterfell. In truth we'd probably need to send our whole force. The Frey's still have an army, and as you learned on the way North they won't let us pass. If they learn Arya Stark is moving nearby I have no doubt they'll attack her, trying to get revenge. Past them Gregor Clegane has a small army in the Riverlands and I have no intent of letting Princess Arya into his hands, or have you forgotten what he did to the last members of royalty he was allowed at? We'd need to march the whole army back, losing us the Wall, King Robb's designated heir, and leaving the North in Ironborn hands."

The Greatjon was quiet for a full minute after that, his jaw working as he tried to work out a counter argument. Eventually he ground out "What the fuck do you suggest we do then?"

"What we have been: escort Princess Arya to Winterfell. Once the castle is retaken and fortified it will be one of the safest places in the North. Theon Greyjoy only took it because he knew its weaknesses. He's dead, courtesy of Ramsay Bolton and his men, and we won't fall for the same trick twice. We can wait until the Wildlings have been repulsed to tell Jon Snow what King Robb intends to do and bring Arya to The Wall to convince him it's the right thing. We'll of course send a raven telling the King that we found his sister as soon as possible."

"And if he says anything different we go with that." The Greatjon added. Howland nodded in acknowledgement and the Greatjon turned to the other assembled lords. "That work for you lot?"

The rest of the Lords voiced their agreement and The Greatjon declared the meeting over. Several of the other Northern lords came over to tell her how brave she'd been or apologize for not recognizing her sooner. Lady Cerwyn came up and offered her the services of some of her household to make her new dresses and give her the servants befitting a lady. Arya wanted to simply say she wasn't a lady and refuse, but knew that she would need to act as one, and so accepted with all the courtesy she remembered. The Greatjon left after bellowing about getting a tent set up for her and needing to find a new page. Eventually Howland offered to let her stay with him while everything was prepared. She quickly accepted, as the Lords were starting to annoy her, they'd started talking about how brave and strong their sons and heirs were.

Once they were far enough away from the tent Howland looked at her and said "That went as well as we'd hoped, I thought the Greatjon would fight harder though."

She shrugged in reply "You made your arguments well enough, there wasn't anything to fight with. Stupid how he said I need to be protected though, I just showed I can handle myself fine." That thought quickly lead to one she'd almost forgotten. "And hey, you said you'd convince him to let me straight to the Wall with Jon, instead I'm waiting at Winterfell."

"I said I'd convince him to let you go to the Wall. I didn't say I'd let you throw yourself into needless danger. I didn't lie, merely left parts you wouldn't like out." From the way he met her eyes she knew he knew she'd left out parts of her story, and she looked down to avoid his gaze. "One day you'll need to tell me the full story, it's easier if you're not carrying the whole weight by yourself. Though I imagine the songs about it won't be entirely truthful."

She perked up at that. "You think they'll make a song about it?"

"I'd be more surprised if they didn't. The tale of a high lords daughter enduring great hardship to return home. It has everything a Northern song could want. Treacherous southern kings and knights, heroic efforts by the Nights Watch and men of the North, and an ending where the girl returns to her long lost home. It almost writes itself." He laughed. His expression turned serious after a second though. "One thing does concern me about your story though. The attack on the Nights Watch group. That was bold, even by Lannister standards. The forgiveness of crimes granted by the Nights Watch provide stability, especially when political changes happen, violating that sets a dangerous precedent for dealing with those who take the black. Do you have any idea why they wanted Gendry so badly?"

"No, and he didn't know either. I asked him and he had no idea."

"Maybe they were after you? Got a tip that you were fleeing disguised as a lad named Gendry?"

She shook her head again. "No they knew it was him. Gendry was almost Robbs age and we looked nothing alike. He was huge with black hair, and they knew to identify him by a helm he'd made. They couldn't have been looking for me." The helm jogged another memory for her though. "He said he'd met my father, and another high lord before that. Didn't know who he first one was though."

Howland pondered that for a while before simply saying "Another mystery I suppose. I take it Gendry is still with the brotherhood?"

Arya nodded "They made him a knight for what he did to help me. He should still be with them."

"I would like to meet him, see if he knows anything else or has learned something. There is always a reason for things, and when that reason isn't obvious it's more important to find it." They had almost reached the tent and a servant came racing up before Arya could reply. "Your tent is ready, my lady, if you're not otherwise busy." She looked to Howland for a break, but he merely nodded. And so Arya went off to reluctantly act a lady again.

* * *

Being a princess was far worse than being a lady had been. The lords all wanted to do everything to make her more comfortable and make her like them more. Some suggested slowing the march, which was shot down by other lords due to their urgent mission, and her noting she'd endured the march just fine before. Almost all of the other lords kept inviting her to dinner with them and their sons, trying to talk up their sons to her. Howland was the only lord who seemed to have no interest in it, though he did make her go to the dinners, claiming she couldn't neglect her bannermen. Some weren't bad, the Greatjon had several funny stories and complained his new page wasn't half as good as she had been. Lady Cerwyn was polite and had helped her a great deal. Wyman Manderly seemed simple and boisterous, but she could see flashes of intelligence in his eyes sometimes, and he had several ideas for helping rebuild the North. The only downside was that he talked about his children too much, she'd already ended up accepting his daughter Wylla as a handmaiden once she returned to King's Landing.

There were also Lords and Ladies she was less fond of. Lady Barbrey was cold to her and Arya was beginning to suspect there was something other than disdain for her attitudes, whatever made her dislike Arya was far stronger than that. A few of the other lords had hinted that Jon was unnecessary now and that she should rule the North, with an appropriate husband of course. She'd shut those lords down quickly. The worst was Ramsay Bolton, however. While he hadn't said anything unpleasant about her or Jon his entire demeanor put her off. He acted like he knew some big joke she had no idea about, and the look in his eyes reminded her of the one some of Clegane's men had. The rumors about him weren't any better, though none had been confirmed. She was determined to find out eventually though, she had no room for monsters like that in her North.

The return to wearing dresses was perhaps worse than all of that combined.

They finally arrived at Castle Cerwyn on a snowy morning and found it abandoned, though did seem to be ransacked. After it was judged safe she had been allowed to enter the castle along with most of the rest of the Lords. After settling in for a bit she went and found Howland, The Greatjon, Ramsay and a few of the other commanders gathered outside examining tracks headed away. "How many do you think there are?" she asked

They all bowed before Ramsay responded to her displeasure "We're not exactly sure. There are too many tracks, and they're too out of order to get an accurate count. This snow isn't helping either. I'd say there are about 50 though, give or take a dozen."

Howland nodded. "I'd agree, any less and there wouldn't be this level of confusion with the tracks. We can at least get a good idea of where they're going though."

"Winterfell" Arya said as she followed the tracks north.

"They've got someone that knows something then, if they're holding Winterfell in its current state over Castle Cerwyn." The Greatjon mused. He realized what he'd said before turning to Arya again "Nothing against Winterfell, my lady, but after the sack…"

She waved it off. While it was true that Winterfell was damaged right now she knew it would eventually be rebuilt, stronger and better. "What do you intend to do now?" she asked

"Winterfell's less than a day away. The men can break their fast here, then we'll march to Winterfell and retake it. You'll be home by sundown, Princess Arya." The Greatjon declared.

"My scouts can eat quickly and head out early Lord Umber, get a feeling for how well defended the castle is." Howland offered.

"My hunters can do the same, possibly better. They've been hunting the Wolfswood for years, they know how to blend in to it better than your bog men. They've a better chance of doing it and I'll personally volunteer to lead the mission." Ramsay cut in.

Arya turned to Ramsay with her sweetest fake smile and said "I'm certain your hunters are competent, Lord _Sno_ -Bolton, but Lord Reed's men are experience with scouting, and I'd prefer that for dealing with my home. I do appreciate the offer though."

She saw Ramsay's mouth twitch with displeasure, but he eventually settled and bowed to her. Howland went off to see to his men and Arya went to go endure a wait for information. She wished she was still a page as she watched the army move out, leaving the Ladies and injured with 500 men to guard them. At least then she'd be allowed to follow them to the battlefield.

After several hours of boredom Arya almost wished she had needlework to do. Not even the kind with Needle, she'd have settled for the regular kind. It was awful and boring but at least it was something to do. Arya wasn't used to doing nothing. For the last two years there had always been something to do or someone to talk too. Lady Cerwyn and Lady Dustin were too old, and there was no one her age about. She missed talking with Gendry or Hotpie. Most of the work she'd done had been awful but it had kept her busy. There was little time just sit, even as the Greatjon's page. Eventually she decided she need to write the letter she'd agreed to send to Robb and her mother.

An hour later the farthest she'd gotten was the introductory line. She had no idea what to say. I'm alive seemed too minor, and she wasn't sure how to say why she hadn't immediately gone to them. It was stupid, she thought, that this was so hard. She'd said goodbye to Gendry and Hotpie, watched Lommy and Yoren die, gotten her revenge on some of The Mountain's men and yet she couldn't write a single stupid letter. Lunch was eventually brought to her, and she ate it without really tasting any of it.

Eventually she just decided to write what she felt. She wrote why she wouldn't go to King's Landing, couldn't face being that near where she'd watched her father be executed. How she wanted to help, work to rebuild Winterfell and the North and get Jon back, even though she knew her mother wouldn't like it. When it was done she felt an overwhelming sense of release, it wasn't perfect. It wasn't princess-like at all, but it was what she felt, and she knew Robb and her Mother would appreciate it for that alone. She was just getting ready to call for a maester when Lady Cerwyn entered.

"We've got a messenger from the battle. He's waiting for you downstairs, in the courtyard."

Arya jumped up and raced to the courtyard as quickly as she could in a dress. The messenger and a small escort force were waiting and knelt as she approached. She waved him up before she even made it to him, news of Winterfell was more important than formalities. "What happened?" she blurted out.

"We took Winterfell." Arya let out a cheer and most of the rest of the ladies let out some sound of relief. After a moment Arya realized the messenger had more to say. "There were more Wildlings than we thought in the Castle though, and Lord Umber requests that you stay at Castle Cerwyn until tomorrow when he can send the rest of the force to escort you.

"Why can't he just send them today?" There was no reason to wait for an escort, they could take the 500 men here as an escort.

"Lady Arya…it is…late." Lady Cerwyn stuttered out pointing around. Arya noticed that the torches had been lit, and when she could found the sun through the clouds it was near the horizon. The snow seemed to coming down harder, making it even darker. She thought about trying to go anyway, but looked at the men and how tired they looked. She remembered being made to work too long by other lords on a whim and how little she'd liked that. "It can wait until tomorrow" she decided, and saw the relief on all of their faces.

The next day when Arya thought it was late enough she took the rest of the guard and the other lords and ladies and started moving them up the road toward Winterfell. They had been traveling for a few hours when the scouts reported another force headed their way. They called a halt and eventually a force lead by Lord Tallhart marched up to them. "Princess Arya! We thought you would waiting be at Castle Cerwyn, we weren't expecting to see you on the road."

"We received word that the Wildlings had been driven out, Lord Tallhart. I'm anxious to get home, if you heard Torrhen's Square was liberated I'm sure you'd try to get back there as soon as possible." She snapped

"I would, you're right. Hopefully my family and keep will be liberated soon." He replied quietly

 _That may have been a bit too harsh_ Arya thought but she was tired being protected and left behind. If it had been Robb or Jon or Bran they wouldn't have been forced to stay behind. They would've been at the front of the army and would already be at Winterfell. She quickly apologized and they fell in as the extra soldiers moved to reinforce them. It seemed like there were far more of them than she'd expected. When she asked him about it he told her that there were more wildlings than they'd expected, and that some had escaped. Apparently they weren't taking any chances with her.

Returning to Winterfell was harder than she'd expected. Seeing Wintertown turned into an army camp made it seem so different. She was used to seeing people going about their lives and it had been replaced with a city of tents, with the old ruins of the town spread throughout. It made her hate Theon and the Ironborn even more.

The castle itself was even worse. The wall showed signs of repair, but the scorch marks were still evident on the towers and through the wall repair. The gate was smashed in, possibly from the battle last night. They were still dragging some of the bodies away to burn as she entered the courtyard. They had moved most outside the Walls, but there were still some on the edges of the courtyard. Some of the injured men were still being moved, as well.

"I'm sorry my lady I thought they'd be done by now." Lord Tallhart said. She seen worse, so the injured and bodies weren't that much of a shock. She did see some of the other ladies flinch. She heard Lord Tallhart continue "I believe Lord Umber and Lord Reed are in the Great Hall if you want to meet them there." She agreed, and another lord came to show the Ladies to their quarters while Arya went to go meet with the other Lords.

The Great Keep gave her the same feeling as the rest of Winterfell. Despite the attempt at making it appear normal somethings still seemed wrong. The table had been set up vertically, rather than horizontally like it always had been and rather than her father at the high chair it was empty. The Greatjon had taken the seat to the right of it, with Lord Reed across from him. She could still see some of the burn marks on the wall. Despite that she still recognized some of the decorations, and the hall had the same style she'd always known. As she approached here was a map spread out and they were both gesturing to different points on it. It took until she was almost to the table for them to realize she was there.

They both turned and bowed. "We tried to set things up as best we could, but the Ironborn and Wildlings left their marks. And somethings just didn't feel right." The Greatjon said staring at her father's chair.

"It's yours if you want, Princess Arya." Howland said quietly, gesturing to it.

She moved toward it before stopping. It just wasn't right, she thought as she reached the back of it. That was her father's seat, it was Robb's seat, and it would be Jon's seat. As people were so fond of reminding her she was Princess Stark, and that was the seat of Lord Stark. She passed by it to sit next to Howland. "What's going on with the Wildlings, Lord Tallhart said there were more than expected."

"No need to concern yourself with that, princess, we'll have them sorted out soon enough." The Greatjon said.

"I may not want my father's chair, but I am still the Stark in Winterfell until Jon leaves the Wall. I need to know what's going on around Winterfell, and if it might be attacked again." Arya gound out.

Howland laughed and the Greatjon relented and started explaining "I don't know if Ramsay was just wrong or they only sent a smaller party but there were more than 50 fucking Wildlings around Winterfell. There was a small fucking army in the castle, and they were ready for us. You saw what we had to do to the gate to get in. I've never seen Wildlings in numbers like that, there must've been a thousand."

"Closer to two from what I could see and my scouts guess" Howland added "We broke them eventually once we took the gate and they scattered into the woods."

"The bastards been out finishing the rest of them off, while we settle things here."

"He has been legitimized, as he's so fond of reminding us." Howland chimed in.

"Wasn't talking about his birth." The Greatjon chuckled. "He's not the main concern though, Winterfell needs rebuilding badly. We damaged the gates even further and most of the rest of the Castles still in shit condition."

"Winterfell is important, but that many Wildlings past the Wall is an even greater concern." Arya said. As much as she wanted Winterfell back to how it was, the idea that there were so many Wildlings this far south worried her more. "How did they get past the Wall in those numbers?"

"I should think it obvious." Ramsay said as he strode into the room. The blood stains on his armor were still clear, and he had a wild look in his eyes "They overran the Wall." He got to the table and threw himself into her father's seat. "We got most of the stragglers, what's left shouldn't be any threat to anyone." It took Ramsay a minute to realize they were all staring at him. It took another moment for him to seem to realize where he was sitting, when he finally did he vacated it to sit next to the Greatjon while saying "So sorry, I've been out hunting and fighting all night, my focus isn't what it usually is. " She didn't believe him for a second though. Despite the first part being true he looked wide awake and focused.

After a long pause Howland finally spoke "We don't know if they've overrun the Wall, it could just be a single breach. There's a hundred miles of wall and maybe a thousand men to guard it. They could've crossed anywhere."

"Aye, Mance used to be a brother. He'd know where it's easiest to cross the Wall, and how to get enough men around their defenses." The Greatjon added. Arya appreciated the alternate theories, the alternative wasn't something she wanted to think about.

"It's likely he'd still attack the Nights Watch once he got that many men across, though. Cross say a thousand that way, then attack Castle Black and cross the rest of your army." Ramsay interjected.

"It's possible but I think we'd have gotten word at this point, Castle Black wouldn't just fall without at least sending ravens." Howland countered. "We also sent those cavalry to support them, it's possible that they intercepted the main Wildling force and are still holding. What we encountered could have been a group that splintered from the main force."

"No matter what happened" Arya finally said "We need to reinforce The Wall, rebuilding Winterfell should be a second priority. The loss of The Wall to a Wildling army threatens all of the North."

From there the conversation turned into a discussion on where to head next. The Greatjon advocated heading to Last Hearth and acting using his home castle as a base. Arya and Howland Reed wanted to head straight to Castle Black. Ramsay wanted to get more information out of the prisoners they had before doing anything. Arya shut that down, saying her father and brother wouldn't have approved of torture. They eventually decided to head to Last Hearth to get learn more, before deciding whether to march on The Wall. The Ironborn could be handled later after the larger threat. Arya's only problem was that they'd insisted she stay at Winterfell until it was judged safe. They left a group of builders, to rebuild, along with 1000 soldiers to reinforce and hold the castle against any invading force.

It was three days after the main force left that Lord Manderly came up to her. He'd been unable to follow his soldiers, couldn't keep up on the horses, but was helping her with the management of Winterfell. He brought the letter to her and she knew it wouldn't be good from the look he had. He offered her his sincerest apologies as he handed her the letter.


	6. Chapter 6: Battle of the Flames

**I own nothing. I've been meaning to mention something, but just haven't gotten around to it. There are some events that won't change as a result of what happens in this story or the changes are so minor they're not worth mentioning. GRRM has already covered them better than I ever could, so if I don't cover what a characters doing just assume that things remained the same. Dany's Meeren campaign and the events at the Wall are going according to canon, as are any other plotlines that aren't mentioned that wouldn't change. There are a few plots that have changed, but I just haven't gotten to them yet (Dorne). For reference we're near the end of A Clash of Kings timeline wise.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dacey

Waiting, she decided, was worse than actually being in battle. At least on the battlefield you could affect the end result, you could know how things were going. In the camp all you could do was stare at the walls around the city and watch as burning rocks arced from the castle over the low moon and into the city through the night sky. She supposed it could be considered beautiful, compared to shooting stars, but the thought that every rock was headed towards Robb's men, and possibly her friends, killed that quickly. She couldn't know for sure though, the walls blocked any look she could get.

That was more of an annoyance than anything she resented though. The number of men it had cost them to get through the gates had been enormous. Mace Tyrell had claimed to have learned that the King's Gate and Harbor Gate were weak from Stannis' attack, and had concentrated most of his forces there, with almost 30,000 men assaulting the gates. The rest of their forces had encircled the city and Robb had commanded a force composed mostly of Northerners and Rivermen to hit random other gates, keeping Stannis' forces off balance. Either Mace Tyrell had been wrong or Stannis had reinforced the Gates, as the Reach troops had been completely unable to take either gate. She'd spent most of her time fighting at the Gate of the Gods, trying to break through there to let the rest of the army in.

They'd succeeded at the first goal, but not the second. The day before they'd finally broken through the gate after half a week of trying. Shit had never smelled as good as when they'd charged over the broken gates, confident they could reach the next one and take the rest of the city. They'd almost made it to the next gate when Baratheon reinforcements had hit them, led by Stannis himself. She'd known it was him before she'd gotten close enough to see his face or crown. The burning sword had stood out even against the red sky and setting sun, and she and several other members of Robb's guard had charged him. None of them save the Smalljon had gotten close though. Stannis' men fought like madmen, yelling for their god and king and fighting with more fervor than they had any right to. They'd barely been able to recover Smalljon's wounded body after Stannis cut him down. He was missing a chunk of his left arm from where he'd tried to block Stannis' cut, forgetting his shield was in tatters. Most of the same shoulder was smashed through from Stannis' second blow in their encounter. All the SmallJon had managed to do in exchange was cut down his fucking horse. Before long she'd heard the Manderly commander they were under sounding the retreat and they'd ended up pulling back out of the city.

They hadn't let them reestablish the gates over the next day though, hitting them every time they tried to put them back in proper place. They hadn't been able to push the advantage though, as Lord Tyrell was confident his gate would break soon, and then they'd be in the city at two points. It hadn't fallen. She could tell Robb was starting to lose his patience with the man, as his strategies and promises kept coming up empty. Unfortunately that impatience had led to something Dacey dreaded.

For most of the siege they'd kept Robb off the frontlines. It had taken the combined pleading of his guard, wife, extended family, and trusted bannermen to keep him away, but they'd done it. She still thought a commander should lead from the front, but she recognized how dangerous that front was and how much their cause rested on Robb surviving. Sitting out the siege was something she could accept him doing, and she and the rest of his guard had pledged to fight harder for him. It was that last part that was currently biting them in the ass, as Robb seemed to have taken Smalljon's injury at Stannis' hand personally. There was no swaying him from riding with the Northmen, and he seemed determined to kill Stannis himself. She'd had trouble balancing her worry for him with her joy him returning to how he was before his marriage. She'd sworn to work even harder to protect him in the battle the next day.

 _Not that that matters_ she thought. She'd forgotten she was on rotation to guard the Queen today. She'd thought the siege would be longer and so she'd gone for the earliest day she could. Robb hadn't wanted to starve Stannis out, and so they'd begun attacking the city right away. All but three of Robb's personal guard fought in the battle, two guarding him back at camp and one guarding his Queen. Guarding her was the easier job by far, as Robb tended to pace around the camp, constantly waiting for updates and always watching the battlefield. In contrast the Queen mostly sat around in her tent with her ladies, only occasionally popping out to ask how the battle was going. Since the fighting had begun the Queen had only been out once to ask. It seemed she barely cared, she thought as she watched a few more burning boulders launch into the city. She couldn't believe Stannis would be so willing to destroy the city to win. She voiced as much to the other guard.

"I can." Brienne of Tarth responded through her teeth. "Stannis will do anything to win. Burning the city down would mean little to him if it meant his victory." She'd forgotten just how much Brienne hated Stannis, it was the reason Brienne had been given guard duty as a punishment. The larger woman had returned when Lord Bolton had rejoined the army, brought as a captive along with Jaime Lannister. Loras Tyrell had wanted her head over Renly's death, though Brienne had protested her innocence, claiming a shadow Stannis had killed him, with the Kingslayer vouching for her. She'd been certain it was a load of shit, but Robb seemed strangely open-minded, noting that the red priestess with him could supposedly do terrible magics. He'd ultimately decided to let Loras decide, leaving him alone with Brienne so she could plead her case.

They'd come out an hour later, Loras declaring he believed her. There had to be some punishment for helping the Kingslayer escape, and so she'd been put on guard duty, unable to aid in the battle against and to kill Stannis. _She's the only person in this camp who wants to be in the city fighting more than I do._

The silence that had fallen between them was broken by incoherent shouting that seemed to be coming from nearby in the camp. She could hear multiple voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. She looked at Brienne as her hand moved down to the mace at her waist. Brienne had done the same, her hand at her sword as she looked between Dacey and the source of the commotion. Brienne would be able to hold her own if there was a fight, Dacey was sure of that. Brienne had given the worst thrashing she'd ever seen to one of the Reachlords after he'd insulted Brienne's womanhood, Renly, and implied she'd slept with the Kingslayer. Neither of them knew what to do until the tent flap behind them opened and the Queen exited asking "What's going on? Is there new about the battle?"

Dacey shared a look with Brienne before she replied "Not that we know of, there's some commotion in the camps but it doesn't sound like battle. We were about to send someone to investigate, there's no need for you to be concerned, your Grace."

"Nonsense. If somethings going on and Robb isn't here then it's my duty as Queen to deal with it. Come, we'll see what's going on." She declared before leaning in to tell her ladies in waiting that they could return to their tents. It was at moments like this that she was reminded how different Queen Margaery was from the bitch her cousin had married. That Woman had never been able to adapt at all, expecting everything to be like in the South, and Jorah had disgraced the family trying to provide that. Margaery may have still been pampered and slightly uncaring, but at least she was willing to go into danger and deal with the problems that arose. Brienne began to protest as Margaery finished seeing her ladies off saying "It's too dangerous Queen Margaery, there could be enemies in the camp. Let one of us go and deal with it."

"I know it's dangerous, that's why you two are coming with me." She said with a smile as she started heading towards the commotion. Brienne looked at her, begging her to try and stop the Queen, but she just shrugged and followed after the Queen, she wanted to know what was happening too.

The commotion, once they got through the tents to the center of it, turned out to be centered around the Kingslayer's cage. The guards were shouting at him to shut up and beating him, but the man was still shouting at the top of his voice. By the time they arrived a crowd had formed around the cage they parted when they saw the queen approaching. They had made it to the guards before one turned and hastily bowed while saying "We're sorry, your Grace, we'll have this bastard quieted down before too long."

Lady Margaery smiled politely back at him and said "I thank you for your concern but there's no need for this, call the men off and I'll hear what the kingslayer has to say, if anything." He bowed and stammered out apologies before shouting and dragging the men hitting him off. The Kingslayer looked slightly worse for wear, rubbing at his jaw before looking up at Margaery and saying "Queen Margaery, glad to see you got my message. I tried to get these fool to do it for me, but you know how Northerners can be."

"I take it you have some reason to go to all that trouble to summon me over. So why all the commotion?"

At that Jaime Lannister did something Dacey hadn't thought he could, the smirk dropped off his face and he was suddenly more serious than she'd ever seen him be. He turned to look at the city before saying "You need to get Stannis to stop throwing those flaming boulders or the whole cities going to burn."

She heard several of the guards laugh or shout at that, and fought the urge to join in. Stannis boulders would damage the city, but burning it down seemed impossible. It was a ridiculous attempt to ruin the battle for their side. She turned to look at Margaery and wait for her response but stopped when she saw the look of sheer terror on Brienne's face behind her. She felt the same fear and some confusion when she heard Brienne say "The Wildfire…"

Margaery turned in alarm asking "What wildfire?" and when Brienne failed to respond turned to the Kingslayer and almost shouted "What Wildfire!?"

He was quiet for a moment before almost whispering "There are wildfire caches all over the city, if one of those rocks" he said pointing as she watched another boulder launch into the city "hits one it'll take part of the city with it. If the caches start igniting each other then the whole city might go up."

"He's lying. He has to be." She heard one of the guards say "Why would that be in the city? Who the fuck would put wildfire in a city?"

"The mad king." Jaime responded in the same haunted voice. "A last attempt to spite his enemies."

"Get riders to the city." She heard Margaery order "We need to get word to Robb, and the rest of the army. We should send word to Stannis as well, hopefully he'll stop the attack." She finished with a voice that said she didn't believe it. The men started running about to fulfill her commands regardless. She turned back to the kingslayer "If you're lying…"

"I hate Stannis far more than you do, or have you forgotten how he burned most of my family? Unbelievable as it may seem to you I'd prefer to see your foolish husband on the throne."

"Stannis won't stop. He worships a fire god, he'll probably take it as a blessing." Brienne said in the coldest voice Dacey had ever heard from the woman after Margaery turned away.

"His men might not." Margaery replied "Half of the Stormlanders were in our armies first, and they didn't like the Red God any more than we do."

"Let me go, your Grace." Dacey asked, kneeling "I'll find Robb and get him out of the city." Margaery watched her for a minute before nodding. "He'll take it more seriously if it's you, and you've a better chance of convincing him or his guards." She stopped Brienne, who was going down on a knee to request the same Dacey guessed. "I'll still need a guard, Brienne, and you begged Lady Catelyn to allow you to act as mine, you can't go into the city for revenge now. With all the chaos we're about to cause it would be easy for an assassin to slip in." Brienne nodded but still looked like she wanted to go fight.

Dacey shouted for one of the runners to get her horse as Margaery and Brienne walked over to where the men were massing. She was halfway past the Kingslayers cage when she realized she shoud say at least something to him, as he'd probably just saved Robb and the city. The memories of her friends he'd killed at the Whispering Wood made it hard for her to get out more than a quiet "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you. Or that king of yours" he responded without looking at her.

"Then why?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"I don't know." He whispered, staring at where the men were gathering. She could tell it was a lie but had no intent of calling him on it. Whatever reason he was hiding was his own problem, and she had other concerns than a conflicted oathbreaker. She simply nodded and move to the rest of the riders as she saw a groomsman bringing her horse up.

Queen Margaery walked up to her with Brienne trailing behind as she mounted her horse and held a white banner up to her. Dacey took it but with a quizzical look, surrendering hadn't been part of the plan. "Give it to the rider you send to Stannis." The queen said "At the very least he'll have to let the man live to talk to them if they think he's carrying terms. What do you plan to do?"

She looked back at the men, there seemed to be about 100 cavalry they'd managed to gather quickly. She thought fast as she looked down at the city before saying "I'll send 20 or so men to the Red Keep to try to force Stannis to stop, then divide the rest in half. I'll send half to find and warn your father and his army, I'll take the other half to warn Robb." When the Queen nodded and stepped back she turned to face the assembled men. "You all know the message: there's Wildfire in the city and we need to get out of it. Tell every commander you find, not just Lord Tyrell and King Robb. We need to get word around and the men out as quickly as possible." She turned to a Reach knight whose name she didn't remember, but whose armor looked nice enough that she could guess he was important. She handed him the banner saying "Take 10 good men with you and ride for the Red Keep, say your there with terms, then tell Stannis or whoever he left in charge about the Wildfire, get out as soon as you can afterwards. He nodded then gathered 10 men and rode off toward the city. She divided what remained about in half before finding another well armored knight and giving him command. "Take this half to the King's gate, warn Lord Tyrell and his forces, Lord Bolton too if he's nearby. The rest of you are with me, we're going after King Robb to get him out of the city. We don't stop until we find him, understand?" The men nodded nervously and she hoped they wouldn't break in the city, this was too important for them to fail at. She turned back towards King's Landing, a city she was growing to hate, before riding off towards it.

* * *

Getting to the gate wasn't a problem, they'd taken the gates earlier in the evening. The trebuchets on the wall that had killed so many of their men in the assaults had fallen silent. She had split off from the other group and headed towards the Gate of the Gods. They were riding into the city when they ran into the first set of fortifications. The area immediately within the Gate had been heavily fortified, with stakes and a makeshift wall made of items that looked like they had been pulled out of several of the nearby houses. A few hundred men were guarding the area, with more archers on the walls above the gate. The wooden palisade didn't look very sturdy but she supposed it would hold under an attack. She saw Wendel next to the Manderly banners, and immediately dismounted her horse to go warn him.

"Dacey! Thought you were stuck guarding the Queen, but she must've let you go. We're glad to have you, though I wish you'd have brought a few more men." He said with a grin. The grin faded when he caught sight to her expression. "What's happened?"

"We learned there's wildfire in the city. As long as Stannis is hurling those boulders the whole cities in danger. We need to get the men out of the city, Queen's orders." She said quickly.

"Fuck! We just managed to take this city, are you sure we have to pull all the men out?" When she nodded he shouted to the men nearby to get ready to leave.

"Where'd King Robb go, we need to get him out as soon as possible." Dacey asked him

"He headed north to secure the rest of the gates with a fourth of the men, the rest went to go open the doors for Mace Tyrell. I'm not sure where exactly he is, but if we head up to the walls we might be able to see." Dacey turned to her men after he finished and ordered half of them to head west to try to find the rest of the men.

The two of them raced up the steps and above the gate, with Wendel shouting at the archers to start retreating. He grabbed a spyglass from one of the captains and started searching before he seemed to find something. He passed it to her while pointing and saying "Robb's forces are the only ones that would be moving like that, towards the Red Keep from there."

She found them quickly enough, passing over what she guessed was the light of a camp by the gate to the north of where they were, and finding some force heading towards the Red Keep east of the first gate. She could only make out men moving through gaps in the buildings as the men moved and where the light from the flames was bright enough. "Shit! He's moved a lot farther than the rest of the army." She turned to look at the rest of the forces, darkness made it hard to see but the flames from the boulders provided some light, as did some of the houses they'd set alight while rolling and landing. The Tyrell forces were in the city, but hadn't advanced nearly as far as she'd hoped they would. She could see what looked like fighting, so Stannis' men were pushing back against the Tyrell advance, the narrow alleys helping them. She could also make out some civilians running about, but it looked like most were hiding in their homes. Even if they got Stannis to stop attacking they could still lose the city to those flames any way. "I need to get out there." She told Wendel.

"Aye, we do" he responded as he headed for the stairs down with her. "The area the Kings in is all residential, back allies mostly, we'll take the horses as far as they can go before we have to dismount."

"We? Wendel you need to leave with your men, we need to get everyone out now."

"Fuck that." He said as they exited the gatehouse. She saw about 50 of Wendel's knights were still armed and waiting for them. "You've only got forty men left, we'll need more to alert the other camps and forces, my men can help. I'm a part of Robb's guard too, I won't leave him here." She could do nothing but nod to that as they moved to mount their horses. Wendel's men had cleared a hole in the palisade that she and the rest of the men rode through. When they crossed the first major street they sent 40 of the men to go warn the other groups, they couldn't spare anymore in case Stannis attacked.

It was a few minutes after that when she heard the roar. It was like nothing she'd ever heard before and when she turned southeast toward the sound she saw the awful green glow over the buildings that confirmed her worst fears. "He hit one." She couldn't help but say. It hit her where a second later. "The Tyrell men, that's where they were."

"Wylis." She heard Wendel say in a quiet voice, and when she turned to face him he continued "Robb gave him command of a unit that was helping the Tyrells"

"I'm sure he's fine. The other riders should have reached them by now, they should be heading out of the city. But we need to keep moving, we need to find Robb." He stuttered out an "aye" in response before they resumed the ride. It took a few more minutes but eventually they reached the residential area and things became too narrow for the horses to continue. She turned to her men and ordered 20 of them "Take as many of the horses as you can and head to the city wall. The gate should be north of here, get there and warn the men to leave the city now." It was after the men had left as they were preparing to enter the alleyways that she heard the second roar and the glow intensified.

"More of them are exploding." Wendel observed. "Is it the boulders or…"

"We could just be unlucky enough that he hit two of them." She said not really believing it "Or the caches are igniting each other. No matter what we need to find Robb." Wendel nodded, and they and the rest of his men dismounted and drew their weapons.

Moving through the alley was both the fastest and slowest event of Dacey's life. She knew that technically they were moving quickly, sprinting down the alleys as fast as they could. But stopping at every corner to check if Stannis' soldiers were moving through made it feel so much slower. It eventually fell into a sort of rhythm, an eternity that was only a minute while they watched for Stannis' soldiers, followed by a mad dash through the narrow alleys to the next street. The only breaks were when a civilian would go running by, desperately trying to escape the city and blaze, and when a third and fourth roar echoed through the city in quick succession. Stannis' men had stopped throwing the flaming boulders, or at least they couldn't see them over the houses, which meant the worst case scenario was happening.

 _At least we won't have to worry about light anymore._ She thought as they dashed to the next building. The green light from the flames illuminated the city, like some inverted sunset. It was getting hotter too, she could feel that. Even all the running they'd been doing hadn't been enough for her to be this hot. Wendel looked like he had it far worse than she did though, his armor and larger size meant he was trapping far more heat than her mail and furs, but he kept soldiering on.

It was at the next crossroads they were finally rewarded with part of Robb's column, direwolf sigils on the men's mail as they moved through the city. She didn't recognize the commander or the snowy pine sigil on his armor, but he at least recognized her. "Lady Mormont, Lord Manderly!" he exclaimed while bowing to the both of them. "We're trying to push forward to the keep. If Stannis thinks hurling wildfire will make us stop pressing forward…"

"It's not Stannis with the wildfire, there are caches throughout the city and more of them are going up by the minute, we need to find the King before more of the city goes up." She said to him quietly, a panic wouldn't help anything. She watched his eyes widen for a moment before he stuttered out "A-are you sure?"

"Aye" Wendel replied "Now where's the king?"

"Up ahead near the center of the column. We're near the back of the far right column, the king should stop at the next major road to catch the rest of the army up before we advance farther. If you hurry you should be able to meet him there."

Dacey shouted her thanks as she and the rest of the men ran forward. They were still running when another roar hit her, the wave of heat knocking her down and blowing her back. When she opened her eyes again she wasn't sure she hadn't died and woken up in one of the seven follower's hells. Men were screaming and running about as green fire consumed them. Every house around her seemed to be burning, some red, others the awful green flames of wildfire. The shock only faded once a hand was offered to her, one she vaguely recognized as Wendels. She took it and he helped haul her up. She saw the men who hadn't been hit trying to help their friends, trying to cut off the burning armor or limb, some even giving their comrades quick deaths to spare them the pain.

After a moment the men had finished, but the screams hadn't. _The flames must have been thrown farther._ She thought. She vaguely heard a commander issuing orders to get the wounded out of the city, not that many of them would make it. Four had lost limbs and another six were badly burned, and with more Wildfire going up by the minute she wasn't sure they'd make it out of the city, let alone to medical help. _We need to keep moving._

Wendel had the same idea, and signaled the men to get back into formation as they started to advance again. She had to give them credit for not deserting in the face of this hell. The advance was far faster this time, they'd thrown caution to the wind in an attempt to reach Robb sooner. They kept moving at dead sprint, not stopping to check around corridors or for Baratheon men, there was no point or time.

They finally came to a stop before a river of green fire, melting away where a major street had been and preventing their advance. Their only option now was to head North and hope Robb was on this side of the street. Her prayers were answered when she saw Robb, he was off his horse, and looking at the melting street with a strange fascination, she could see other members of his guard with him, but there were less men than she'd expected overall. "King Robb!" she shouted as loud as she could when she got close enough and she heard Wendel do the same in an attempt to be heard over the sound of the screams. Eventually he turned and saw them heading towards him.

She watched as a smile lit up on his face as he saw her. Once she got close enough she stopped to catch her breath before going to warn him, but he beat her to the punch saying "Dacey! How goes the rest of the battle, have the Tyrells made it into the city?"

"Doesn't…matter. Wildfire…all through…city. Need to….leave!" she got out in between breaths.

"So Stannis has some Wildfire, if he thinks it'll save him he's mistaken." The Knight of Flowers cut in. "We just need a way around this, and we'll have the keep soon."

"It's not Stannis firing it! There are caches in the city, and they're all going up! At this rate there isn't going to be a city to conquer! Please Robb, you need to get out of the city."

Robb sobered up at that, quickly asking her if it was true. When she nodded he shouted for the men to turn and leave out the Iron Gate over Ser Loras' protests. As much as she felt for the knight and his need to avenge his king, she wouldn't allow him to do by endangering Robb. They were almost ready to leave when Stannis Baratheon fucked up another plan, hitting them from the north.

She didn't see him or his men at first, only heard shouts that she eventually figured out were screaming about an attack by Stannis' men. It took a moment for them to process it, before Robb turned and shouting orders for the men to get into position and start moving into the alleys to the North. "We have to go through them to get back to the Iron Gate. There's no way to avoid this fight." He directed at his guard. She and the rest of them nodded as they drew their weapons and prepared to advance. They passed several alleys with Robb ordering some of the forces to split off each time in order to engage the Baratheon men on multiple fronts.

They were still advancing when Dacey watched a group in front of them cut down by a sudden wave of arrows. Robb signaled her ahead with some of the men, while he started moving around the house right next to it. She crept on the aisle and peaked around it, getting a glimpse of a shield wall before an arrow almost took her nose off. _Archers behind then, we're not going to break that without casualties._ She thought as she grabbed a shield off one of the dead men. She was signaling the men to put shields up and ready to charge when she heard more screams around the alley. A quick look revealed Highgarden men and Loras Tyrell, visible only by the light of the flames, attacking the formation from behind. She and her men charged with a shout of "The North" as they hit the remnants from behind. Loras Tyrell gave her a smile and nod, which she returned as they combined forces and continued moving.

She always went North and West, towards where she could vaguely make out the gates towers in the flickering light of the flames. She had about 20 men with her, a number that was bolstered when she joined up with other squads and fell after battles or when they separated. She'd lost the Knight of Flowers when they'd been flanked while fighting another squad, he and his men had gone chasing after the remnants of that force. Wendel was long gone, lost somewhere in the chaotic clash. She had no idea where Robb currently was, she hadn't seen him since they'd split up. She'd run into other members of his guard though, and they said he was fighting fine.

She was ripped out of those thoughts by shouts of "Stannis!" and "For the Lord of Light" as 30 Baratheon men rounded a corner and charged her group. Battle cries were the easiest way to tell friend from foe, the poor lighting and general chaos made it almost impossible to tell friend from foe otherwise. Twice she and other Stark men had charged each other before realizing they were on the same side. Thankfully there hadn't been any friendly fire yet, though she couldn't say they hadn't killed any innocents. The fires had finally driven the smallfolk from their homes and one of her men had accidentally killed him when he'd rushed out of his house in a panic. She found it hard to blame him though, she'd almost killed a mother with her daughter when she'd rushed out an importune time, she'd tried to tell the woman where to go, but they'd run off too quickly. _Not that I can blame her, the cities on fire and I imagine I don't look particularly nice either._ She thought as her men reformed after the fighting, if her clothes were any indication, she was covered in blood and gore. Not that any of the other men looked much different, the fighting had given them all a wild look. _Not the kind of people you want to stop and talk to._

A few more alleys and fights and she eventually saw Robb in a small crossroads, along with a few hundred men. She saw Patrek, Owen, Grey Wind, and Loras with him and he waved her and her men over once he saw who they were. He signaled for her to follow him up an alley and around the corner, before having her peak around a building at a small courtyard. Even in the light of the flames and amongst his men in a city squad Stannis Baratheon stood out. His sword still glowed bright and his crown glittered with the flames. He was surrounded by about 300 men and he issued orders from among them, pointing and directing where they should attack.

"We've gathered the men to take his force, if we attack now we could end the war." Robb whispered to her. "After that we can head to the Iron Gate, it's just past him." Dacey nodded in reply, the risks were worth it. Avoiding Stannis would put him behind them and in a position to crush their forces against the gate, and if they could kill him the battle would be done. Ending Stannis would end the war.

Robb signaled to the rest of the force to move up and they did so as quietly as they could. Once they were in position Robb drew his sword, and led the charge at Stannis' forces. Stannis' men turned with unbelievable discipline to establish a defensive line and stop them. The archers behind the line managed to get off a volley of arrows that took out some of the men behind her. They hit the defensive line as hard as they could, preventing the archers from getting off another round and eventually Dacey lost herself in the flow of the battle.

She didn't know how long she'd been fighting when she heard the roar and felt another heat wave. She fell back a bit and watched as green fire rained, most of it hitting the buildings around them, but some hit their men and sent them into disarray. That seemed to give Stannis' men a boost, and they fought even harder than before. She saw Robb trying to rally the men, and did the same with her own group, pressing the attack. Despite her best efforts they were still being pushed back, Stannis' men were fighting fanatically, led by their king. Dacey charged a huge knight in full plate, covered with a purple and white tunic, who was cutting through their men, and leading a group of Stannis' defenders.

He turned to face her as she charged him and swung his greatsword at her. She ducked it, hearing a scream as it hit one of the men with her, and swung back at him with her mace. It hit but she immediately knew it wouldn't kill him, the body blow wouldn't do enough damage, best case he might be slowed down. She ripped her mace free before going to take another swing at him, he was staggered but apparently still had enough sense to block with his smoky blade. The sword went right through the handle of her mace, and it occurred to her she'd seen a blade similar to it before. _Valyrian Steel._ She registered in the moment before she heard his shout of "You cunt!" and felt him drive his armored fist into her stomach. She staggered back, holding in the urge to vomit, and was barely able to duck the next cut he made at her, but not the knee to her face that followed it. She was knocked back onto a burning stall against one of the house walls, and the pain from that hurt far worse than any of the other blows.

She was still trying to get up as he advanced when she heard him scream again, and when she looked up she saw a blade poking through his right shoulder. He dropped the great sword as his arm spasmed, before turning and smashing the soldier who'd stabbed him in the head with his fist. As the man crumpled Dacey grabbed one of the burning planks and jammed it in the knight's face through his helm as he turned back, ignoring the screaming pain in her back. He backhanded her reflexively, knocking her away again as he tried to clear the debris from his face and eyes. "You fucking cunt!" he shouted again as he started advancing. She got up and scrambled for a sword another dead soldier had dropped nearby. She heard a growl and then another scream as she grabbed the sword and turned to see Grey Wind attacking the man. The direwolf bit at his exposed face, causing him to scream more obscenities, though he eventually managed to throw the beast off. He wasn't able to do anything more as a blade abruptly severed his head from his body.

"This…" Robb said to the corpse, holding Valyrian Steel Great sword he'd just decapitated the man with, "is mine." He moved to help her up before a look of alarm crossed his face and he put down Ice for a moment to pull out his dagger. "Part of your hairs on fire, I'm going to have to cut it off." He said before she felt a hard tug on the back of her head as he sawed through her hair. She went to feel it after he'd finished and found it didn't even reach her shoulders now. "Sorry about the rough job, I'm a little new at this." Robb joked.

"Its fine, I'd rather be bald than on fire." She replied. The moment was broken when she heard another soldier charge and watched Patrek and Owen cut him down. "We need to get moving, can't let Wendel and Loras get all the glory." He smiled back before he picked Ice back up and headed into the fray. Patrek charged to follow him, while Owen waited for her to grab a shield off one of the dead nearby and join them.

She'd only partially been kidding about Wendel and Loras taking all the glory. She didn't know when Wendel had joined the fight, but his heavy knights had hit Stannis from the side and broken the defensive line. Stannis men were still holding, but they were outnumbered and out maneuvered. Loras Tyell was leading their strongest charge though, fighting like a demon from the glimpses Dacey got through the other men. He was charging straight at Stannis, though more men kept blocking him from their king. The rest of their forces were pushing forward at a slower pace, but Stannis' men were being pushed back.

Loras had almost broken through when Stannis himself lead his personal guard down into the fray, pushing them back again. She saw Loras dodge a cut by one of the Baratheon men, only to stumble over the corpse of one behind him. Her attention was ripped back to herself as one of the Baratheon men stabbed at her. She parried him and danced around him to cut him down, and found herself past Stannis' line. She saw others were breaking through, and started attacking the men nearby from behind, it may not have been the most honorable way, but she just wanted the battle to be over. _They're not fucking breaking._ She thought, any other group would have broken long ago. Outnumbered, flanked and now surrounded the men still fought on, their fanatical devotion to their King and God letting them fight would only end when Stannis was dead she realized, and she started to try to fight her way to him. She was stopped by another group of soldiers, but not before she saw that Robb and the rest of the commanders were doing the same. Robb was swinging Ice and shouting, trying to draw Stannis attention and men to him, and it succeeded. The other king noticed him and led his men towards him through the fight. Dacey redoubled her efforts to reach him, and saw the others doing the same.

It wasn't any of them that reached him though. Loras Tyrell somehow got back up, he had fallen into a puddle of wildfire, his left side and arm were wreathed in flames. He'd ripped the cape he'd been wearing off, along with his helm. Even in the light of the flames she could see the left side of his face was and angry red and his armor seemed to be melting. It slowed him somewhat, but he never stopped, staring Stannis down the whole way. She watched as he stabbed Stannis in the back, and the whole battlefield around him seemed to stop for a second.

The spell was broken when one of Stannis' guards took a swing at Loras trying to avenge his king. Loras still had enough in him to block the attack but as the other guards started to attack him it was clear he wouldn't last. The other Highguarden soldiers moved to help him, as did the rest of their forces. The only advantage was that the other men were finally breaking with the loss of their commander. It took some time, but eventually they killed what remained of Stannis personal guards and the rest of his men retreated. Despite wanting to celebrate, they didn't have time to. Robb started gathering the men, and carrying the wounded out. One of the men tried to help her, but she waved him off, there were others who were hurt far worse than she was. Wendel insisted on helping her though, and she accepted just to get him to leave her alone.

Leaving the city was worse than entering it, with nothing to distract her from the idea of the rest of the wildfire detonating. Every second, or sound made her wonder if it was about ignite, and they'd all die in one great blaze. If Stannis' witch had power over fire she figured it would be a fitting revenge. They eventually made it to the Iron Gate, and found it open and abandoned. They rushed out the gate and didn't stop until they'd made it back to the siege line.

It finally hit her then, the same way it had when she'd seen Tywin dead, that things were at an end. She heard the first celebratory cheers go up, and was starting join in when she felt a hand on her back. She could tell it was Wendel by his moustache, despite the blood and ashes on his face. "We're taking the wounded back to the main camp on sleds, you need to hurry and get on one. Get a maester to look at you."

"I'm fi-" she started before a surge of pain through her face and back. She tried to grit her teeth but felt that felt oddly uneven, and hurt even more.

"You're not." She heard Wendel say quietly. "Now come on." He helped her up and put her arm around his neck to help her limp over to where the sleds were being loaded. Now that she could feel it every step was agony, she was barely able to stay conscious. She tried to focus on sweat that was dripping off her, anything to be able to ignore the pain again. _Oh. Its blood._ She realized when she went to wipe some of it away and felt jagged cuts across her cheek. She decided against checking for any other wounds, with any luck she could keep ignoring them if she didn't know they existed.

It felt so much harder to keep her eyes open now that she could feel all her injuries. She barely made out Loras Tyrell as they walked by, his chest was armorless, but his left gauntlet and shoulder plate were still on, and it looked like they were melted onto him. She saw other men with similar burns on the ground as they passed by. Eventually they reached the sled and Wendel helped her lie down on it. He tried to say something to her but she couldn't make it out as she drifted off.

* * *

 **AN: Remember way back in the author's note for chapter two when I said I'd try to release chapters weekly? Yeeeeah sorry. I'll try for one every month, maybe two on a really good month. It does have upsides, though, this chapter was influenced by the battle of the bastards which wouldn't have happened if I'd been quicker. The general beats were initially the same, but after that episode I made parts more visceral and chaotic, to try to capture that feeling of battle. On another chapters should be about this long now, and I'll start putting extas in these author's notes.**

 **For this first one I figured I'd say how I got the idea for this story, and a little background on it. I first thought it up about a year ago, when I saw an analysis of Robb's command in the War of the Five Kings, and an argument about whether he was lying about the plan to trap Tywin. That got me thinking on whether Robb could even win the war if he did that and what would happen if he did. I went looking for fanfic that might cover it and while there was some, most of it I had some problems with, or it didn't really cover what I want it too. So I had the idea, but sat on it for a while, I'd never written anything before and didn't have any idea how to start. Eventually I drafted an outline and finally started writing it when I felt confident enough. I've gotten a positive response and I'm really happy about that and appreciate it.**

 **So the initial idea was Robb actually tells Edmure, and wins the war. While that was an interesting idea, I had no idea where to go with it after that. I could go with him retaking and then ruling the North, but that felt boring and didn't involve a lot of other characters. I had read some other Robb wins, and Robb/Margaery and that really gave me the idea of where to go and how to draw the rest of the world into this story. I mentioned earlier I had problems with some of the other fics about Robb winning and I kinda wanted to deal with those, or avoid them.**

 **The first problem I had was everything turning out perfect and happy. There were no problems or tensions and Robb and Margaery had a perfect marriage with lots of sex every chapter, and I didn't feel like that was realistic. There should be tensions, and things shouldn't be perfect. In this fic at least they have a marriage build on a lie and breaking a marriage contract, and that isn't a good way to start or maintain a marriage. Shireen and Myrcella are still alive and can challenge Robb's incredibly tenuous grasp on the Iron Throne. Beyond that it shouldn't just focus on Robb and his wife. So many stories focus exclusively on them, and ignore the rest of the realm, or even their families. Some people like that and I get that, but to me that isn't what I like about the books. I want multiple characters and plotlines, with conflict and politicking and different stories and views colliding.**

 **My other big thing involves the consequences and changes that would result from it. Arya still becomes an assassin for no reason or a Red Wedding type event happens despite the fact there's not really a reason for one. Dany's invasion is either ignored or never happens. Things should change, and new events should happen as a result. SPOILERS for a later chapter ahead, though I've alluded to what happens and you may have figured it out, but if you don't wanna know then skip to the end of this paragraph. A lot of stories I'd read ignored changes that should result from it. The main one being the Wildling attack at the Wall. They should win, and Jon should die, but a lot ignore that and the Wildlings and Jon just magically have peace.**

 **That got a little ranty, but it does explain where I'm coming from with this story. It's not going to be a fluffy, easy story. There will be conflicts, and it'll span multiple characters and plotlines. Things won't be perfect for Robb and Margaery, but they should be interesting. The next chapter should come up sometime in July and if you have anything you want to know to know go ahead and ask and I'll try to cover it. See you then**


	7. Chapter 7: End of the War

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Davos

They'd lost, Davos thought as he looked out over the city from the Red Keep. He'd thought they had a chance at least, even outnumbered as badly as they were. Stannis had won Storms End, King's Landing wouldn't be so different, or so he'd hoped. Stark had made it through the God's Gate yesterday, after Axell Florent had put his men halfway across the city from where the attack had come. Stannis himself had had to ride out and repel the forces, but they'd ultimately been unable to close the gate. He'd vaguely hoped they might be able to hold there, the gate removing whatever numbers advantage Robb Stark held.

Numbers had won out in the end though. He'd heard the reports as Stark men opened more fronts at more gates, and they'd eventually been spread too thin. Defending the city with 15,000 men against close to 60,000 had been impossible. He turned to Stannis, hoping he would have some way out of this, some plan for victory. If Stannis even saw his look, or that of the other lords on the rampart watching the battle he made no move to acknowledge them. He only stared at the city, grinding his teeth.

A few of the more nervous lords were glancing back and forth at each other, hoping one of the others would speak up and break the silence. Davos doubted they would though, most of them were minor lords or commanders who'd couldn't be trusted, every experienced commander was in the field doing their best to slow the Tyrell advance. Just before he'd started to speak a page rushed into the room, carrying two messages. The king turned and took them, before dismissing the boy with a nod.

The first note deepened his frown, but that was swiftly erased by whatever the second message said. It was difficult to tell but Davos thought he could just barely make out a hint of a smile on Stannis' face. Stannis strode back to the battlement, looking west toward the Old Gate and said "Robb Stark is in the city."

There was silence for a moment as Davos tried to work through that. One of the other sergeants apparently processed it faster as he declared "We need to send a force after him then. If we take out Stark we end the war. Please, your grace, allow me to lead the assault."

"I'll personally be leading the attack." Stannis replied "Stark's proven to be a capable commander, and I'll take no chances with ending him." He headed down the rampart and indoors, to one of the war rooms they'd set up over the past few days. He immediately went over to a table with a map of the city on it and began to lay out his plan.

"The first message was from Ser Morrigen, the Tyrell's have control of the walls and he's retreating towards the keep. Visenya's Hill is still holding, and will continue to for as long as possible, bombarding the Tyrells. Start firing the trebuchets on the castle walls once the Tyrells have entered range. Hold them as long as possible, and keep them focused on the castle. Ser Rolland, you've command." After the knight nodded he moved his focus to the western end of the city. "The scouts report Starks split off from the main body of his army to let the rest of his men in. Stark's forces will be divided but he'll still have a sizable number with him. I'll take 1500 men from the castle garrison and engage him. Once I've ended him I'll return to the keep and force a Tyrell surrender," He finished, dismissing them.

They were leaving the room when Davos heard Stannis call out "Ser Davos, stay behind." Davos nodded and stepped out of the way. What use could Stannis have for him now, he wondered. He hadn't played any major role in the battle so far, after they'd fished him out of the river and he'd woken up he'd been too grief stricken to do anything for the first week. Dale, Allard, Mathos and Maric's death had almost destroyed him, it had taken the arrival of the royal family and Shireen to move him out of it. Selyse devotion to the Lord of Light had increased even further in the wake of the victory, she was fanatical now. Davos had taken over as Shireen's guardian, the Queen was too focused on paying worship to the Lord of Light, she even seemed to have forgotten the death of her uncle in the battle to storm the Red Keep. It also let him spend more time with Devan, who Shireen had made friends with, in the absence of the highborn children who'd fled the capital after the first battle. He was snapped out of his musings when he heard Stannis say "You haven't had much to do with this battle so far."

Stannis was staring at the map of the city, searching it like it held the answer to winning this battle. Davos stood speechless while he did so, there wasn't any answer he could think of, all he'd done was stay in the castle and watch from the ramparts. Honesty would be the best policy then. "No, your grace, but I'm no commander and I've no interest in winning glory, so that suits me just fine."

Stannis lips turned up for a moment at that, not enough to be called a true smile, but enough to show his amusement. "Always honest. A good trait in any man." His expression flipped to an even deeper scowl than before as he continued. "If Axel Florent had been as honest about his ability to predict Robb Stark's attacks we wouldn't be in this position now. Tell me honestly, Ser Davos, what do you think of my plan?"

For a moment Davos thought about lying, he'd never heard Stannis admit doubt before, and honestly it scared him, but Stannis had asked and he'd sworn to always serve Stannis faithfully. "It seems desperate. But we're outnumbered five to one and they're in the city, so desperates all we've got."

Stannis stared at him for a long moment before nodding once, and leaning back over the map. "Yes." He said in a soft voice, but the iron in his voice returned as he continued, "Ever since the Tyrells joined with Stark, I knew it would come to this, another desperate siege against that fat fool." His expression turned darker as he continued "Always hiding, waiting, plotting. They'd never dare take a crown for themselves, but they'll marry themselves to any pretender who claims one. Stark, Lannister, Baratheon. If the Targaryen boy was still alive I imagine they'd try to marry someone off to him instead."

"Lannister, your grace?" Davos sputtered out, he'd nothing about plans for that marriage.

"It was in the Imp's notes. A plan to offer Joffery's hand in exchange for their aid against me. I've no doubt they accepted. A rebel, an incestuous bastard, even my own brother, anything for a crown." For a moment Davos thought he saw a hint of regret, Stannis' iron look weakening slightly as he continued "He never should've tried for the crown, it was mine by rights, we should've fought the Lannisters together. But Renly always was a fool, pretending to be a great knight, or some hero, or some legendary king. Then Mace Tyrell got it into his head that he didn't have to only pretend at being king, and an end had to brought to his foolishness."

Whatever weakness had slipped into Stannis left him as he said that, and the next words were colder than any he'd ever heard his king speak before. "So I'll use this last, desperate plan. I'll go out, I don't trust any of the other commanders to do it. Every useful commander's already in the field, or died on the Blackwater, and if Stark can do one thing its lead an army. I won't send some fool out to get my men killed trying to beat him. I'll take Stark's head, and his armies will splinter without him holding them together. After they surrender I'll burn Mace Tyrell's fat body and all his heirs for their crimes. Axel Florent will become Lord Paramount of the Reach." He paused for a moment finally standing up straight, and turning to face Davos.

"You wonder why I'm telling you this." It wasn't a question and Stannis didn't pause for an answer. "I want you to know my plans, for dealing with the traitors who've conspired against me. I trust you, Ser Davos, you aided me in a time of need and have served me loyally and well since. Tell me then, what would you have me do with Northern Lords, and the River Lords who follow Stark against me, the lords who follow Mace Tyrell on his path to kingship."

"What do you counsel, Ser Davos?"

 _I'm a smuggler turned knight, I've no idea what to do with them_ was what Davos wanted to say. But Stannis wouldn't accept that, he also wouldn't accept the lie he thought about telling. Stannis wanted vengeance, revenge against all those who wouldn't accept his rightful rule, and Davos could council that. Tell Stannis to simply kill them as well, teach a lesson to any usurpers. Part of him wanted it too. To punish the fools who forced him to keep fighting after he'd lost four sons, and might cost him his fifth. That wouldn't help anyone though, and so he said

"Give them mercy. Lesser lords and peasants follow their high lords into battle, they've little choice in the matter. The North and Riverlands started their campaign justly, to beat back the attacking Lannisters and free their liege lord. Let them return with justice, after all Robb Starks twisted it into. House Stark will be gone after you take Robb Stark's head, choose a new lord paramount from among the northern lords and let the war end. If you need, marry someone into their family to ensure their loyalty, but let it end."

Stannis was quiet for a moment before he said, "Axel Florent suggested exactly the opposite earlier, as did my wife. They both said to burn the traitors and heathens, make an example of them so great none would ever doubt my power, or the Lord of Lights, ever again. I asked Shireen what she thought, she'll be Queen after me, and will have to deal with these problems. She said the same as you, make peace, put an end to the war."

He paused for a long moment before saying "You and Shireen have the right of it. I'll make peace with them, the Tyrells will stand as an example."

Stannis approached him before continuing. "Kneel, Ser Davos. For your honest council and loyal service, I name you Lord of the Rainwood, Admiral of my Fleets and Hand of the King."

Davos stopped for a moment, shocked, before he managed to stuttered "Your Grace, I'm honored but I'm only… _" An upjumpted smuggler? Barely a knight? Whatever it is it's not a…_

"A Lord. One who has served me faithfully, no matter the situation or cost. I need a competent man to command the Keep's defense." He stepped back and motioned for Davos to rise before heading toward the door. Davos followed him down several sets of stairs, until they made it to the main hall where most of the remaining prominent lords were either waiting for orders or preparing to move out.

They turned and bowed as Stannis entered the room and declared "I have named Lord Davos Hand of the King and Lord of the Rainwood. Until I return he has command." Reactions to the announcement were mixed from what Davos saw. Axell Florent fixed him with a glare of utter hatred, as did the Queen's Men who followed him. He thought he saw looks of relief on the faces of some of the King's men thought, so he'd have some support.

Stannis walked back over to him while he waited for the rest of them to get ready. "There will only be about a thousand men left to the defense. If it looks like the main force is about to get overwhelmed, order them back into the castle, there will be room. Mace Tyrell will move to siege the castle, buying me enough time to take Stark's head." Stannis ordered. "If by some poor turn of luck I get Stark's head but his men take mine in revenge, raise up Shireen. Without Stark the alliance should still fall apart, and the men will have orders to rush back immediately after I kill him. That should give you enough men to hold the castle." He stopped for a second before saying "Protect my family, Ser Davos, no matter what."

"I will, your grace." He replied, and Stannis nodded. He turned and walked back to one of the waiting captains.

"Are the men ready?" he heard Stannis ask the man. When he received an affirmative he turned and headed for the castle doors without saying anything else, to end the battle beyond.

* * *

Commanding a defense was easier than Davos had thought it would be. Stannis had already assigned most of the officers their positions, and so all Davos had had to do so far was coordinate logistics. It also helped that none of the enemy forces had made it to the castle walls, the farthest advances by the Tyrell's had just put them in range of the trebuchets.

The commanders Stannis had put in charge of major operations were more than competent, and were organizing well throughout the city without much input from him. He mostly received messages about how the main lines were holding out, and watched the battle through a spyglass. It was difficult to make out troops, or even who was who, but he could get a general sense of how things were going, and it wasn't well.

The force near the trebuchets on Visenya's hill were slowly being pushed back on multiple fronts, and the main force was holding just south of the castle, using the buildings and hills to their advantage. They were reducing the numbers advantage, but the main Tyrell force had steadily been pushing them back.

All of the peace was interrupted when a soldier dashed out onto the balcony. "Lord Davos! A rider from Stark! With a white flag!"

He rushed over and grabbed the man by the shoulders "You're sure?"

The soldier nodded, and a smile broke out across Davos face. Either Stannis had slain Stark, or another soldier had. Likely the later, he didn't think Stannis would have reached the boy yet. "Lets go see his terms then."

He was most of the way to the main hall when he heard a great roar, and felt the castle shake slightly. He looked at the men following him down the stairs and saw looks of shock in their eyes. _What in the Seven Hells was that?_

He dashed down the rest of the staircase and into the main hall. He saw the other knights and soldiers gathered around the windows. He, and the men he was with, pushed them aside to get a better view and he sucked in a breath and swore when he saw familar green flames. Where had wildfire come from?

"A sign! From the Lord of Light! He's delivering his judgment on the rebels and usurpers!" He heard one of Melisandre's devotees say. It was taken up by some of the more faithful lords, but Davos didn't believe it. Nothing good ever came of fucking wildfire.

"It looks to have hit the Tyrell soldiers, at the least." One of the captains near him said.

Before Davos could say anything he was distracted by shouting and a disturbance making its way towards him. It was a knight shouting that he needed to see the king or an officer, but what caught his attention was that he was shouting about the wildfire. Davos tapped two of the men near him on the shoulder and told them to follow him as he pushed toward the knight.

Davos didn't know the sigil on the knights chest, but the flowery and ornate armor made him think he was from the Reach. "I'm the King's Hand, now what's that about the wildfire?" He said once he'd reached him and gotten his attention. The knight looked him over, clearly not sure whether to believe what Davos said, but the two knights behind him seemed to legitimize his status and so he began to speak.

"My apologies for flying a false flag of surrender to get in, the Queen thought it would be the best way to ensure I made it to the castle. I am Ser-"

"I don't really care who you are or how you got here. What I care about is that wildfire." Davos interrupted.

"Yes, well." He stuttered out "That's what I'm here about. We've received intelligence that there are caches throughout the city, and I think that should serve as proof enough." He finished gesturing to the window.

Davos could barely process that, but it made sense. That was too much wildfire for it to be a single pot, or even as small stockpile now that he thought about it. "You're sure?" he heard himself say. When the knight nodded and the shock had passed a bit he asked "And what does Stark want. I doubt you were sent just to warn us."

The knight flinched at that slightly, it seemed he might actually have been sent just to warn them. He eventually found an idea though, puffing out his chest and saying "Surrender. We would have won this battle without the wildfire, and we'll still win after it burns out. A surrender now will merely save your lives."

There were shouts of protest from the rest of the crowd around them, which Davos silenced with a hand. Apparently his new authority was good for something. "Don't be ridiculous. That wildfires burning your men, not ours. I know your king's out there, fighting right now, while King Stannis is safe within the castle walls. All I need to do is pull our men back into the castle, and wait this out, while yours burn as they try to leave. Now try again."

It was a bluff, but based on how pale the knight went it would work. He thought longer this time before saying defeatedly, "A clean withdrawal. Your men stop shelling ours, and let us leave unmolested and we let yours do the same, we can work out the rest after."

 _Hopefully your surrender._ Davos nodded this time "Good. That deals acceptable, in light of you bringing this to us." He then turned to one of the captains and continued "Send men to our forces on Visenya's Hill and in the streets telling them to fall back to the castle. Let him go unmolested back to the Stark forces and tell them the same."

The captain nodded and ran off, and the Stark knight did the same. He signaled to what was left of the military leaders to follow him, the rest of the nobles didn't need to hear this. As they headed up the stairs he turned back to one of the men and said "Make sure a rider is sent to the King, he'll want to know. And do we still have that Alchemist, from the pyromancers guild, in the dungeons?"

"I think so, I'll send a man to check and retrieve him, if you want." Davos nodded in reply, and the captain sent a sergeant and a few other men to take care of it when they reached the next landing. "Send men to the trebuchets, tell them to cease firing." He'd honor the terms they'd made, and if Stannis still killed Stark then it would be a perfect end. Until then it would just be waiting.

They'd returned to the command room Stannis had been in earlier, when another commander entered about 15 minutes later, asking after some of the other captains. Davos let them go, there wasn't much of a point in them all sitting around waiting, and they were Queen's men anyway. The only distraction was watching the city go up, and that wasn't anything anyone wanted to focus on. More blasts had occurred, and there were raging fires throughout most of King's Landing, though the Northern area where Stannis was headed to hadn't gone up yet. It was a long time before the soldier returned, this time with the pyromancer Stannis had had taken into custody.

Davos didn't know the man's name, and didn't care to learn it. He grabbed the pyromancer, dragged him outside onto the balcony and shoved him against the railing. He growled in a voice he didn't entirely recognize as his own "Why is the city on fire?"

The look in the man's eyes as he studied the destruction disgusted Davos further. Rather than horror the man almost seemed enraptured, it took him a moment to answer but when he did it wasn't what Davos wanted. "I don't know. I DON'T KNOW!" he shrieked as Davos started to push him over the edge. "Lord Lannister only requested the substance for use on the Blackwater! We gave him all we had to use there!"

Davos pulled him back, and let go of him. The pyromancer straightened himself out for a moment before looking back at the flames and continuing. "I can tell you two things though. There's a lot of it."

"I figured that out." Anyone with eyes could have.

"I mean in the individual caches, and more than you might think. Ten or Twenty pots wouldn't be enough to cause that much damage. You'd need barrels, dozens of them in each spot. It would take years to create that much, even if we had every apprentice working on it. It's old too. It wouldn't be that volatile and explode like that otherwise. The substance grows more unstable with age, you see. If you need more proof look there." He said indicating an area north of Visenya's Hill that was glowing, but not wholly aflame. The buildings looked like they were warping, and the whole ground was glowing ominously.

"The substance spread out over an area, meaning it leaked out of whatever was holding it, forming a pool. Jars don't leak, so it must have been stored in barrels. When it leaks like that it destroys one a larger area as a burning pool, rather than simply exploding." He finished.

"As fascinating as that was it doesn't help us much. How did that much wildfire even get into the city, and without you knowing?"

"Based on its age I'd guess that it was a Targaryen effort. We experienced a… loss of our senior members in the sack 19 years ago. Many of them were in the Red Keep working for Aerys, and were killed when the city was taken, along with important ledgers and documents. Even I was only an acolyte at the time. Although…, yes, I do remember some kind of larger project, though it was kept highly secret."

It would make sense. Robert had no interest in wildfire, and burning the city seemed a uniquely Targaryen thing to do. Apparently Jaime Lannister was good for something in the end, even if only by luck and betraying the king.

"You'll tell the king about this, yes, advise him to be lenient?" The pyromancer cut in.

"Return him to his cell." Davos said icily after glaring at him for a moment. As the soldiers dragged him out, despite his protests, Davos turned back to the other lords, all of them with looks of fear on their faces.

"If there's fire all throughout the city, then there's no reason it isn't in the Red Keep itself." A pointy bearded lord said, Lord Estermont he thought.

"You'd have to be mad to do that!" A mustachioed lord shouted back, one who'd name Davos didn't know.

"He was called the **MAD** King!" The first replied.

"Enough!" Davos roared. "Go get the Princess and the Queen, and bring them to the main hall." He directed one of the captains, who ran out to obey the command, before addressing the rest. "Now I don't know if there is wildfire in the keep, but I'm not eager to chance it. We'll get the Queen and the Princess and pull out of the Red Keep with all the men. We'll fall back to the harbor, and wait on the ships. When the fires burned out we'll reenter the city. Worse case, we pick up Stannis from the Iron Gate and break Stark's lines on the Southern end with all our forces and make for Storm's End."

Stannis wouldn't like it but it was their only real option. If they could do it quickly enough Stark wouldn't be able to mount a defense and they'd only need to break through the thinner siege lines. The armies size might have been reduced, but they could still field enough men to break the lines.

"That would mean abandoning the city." A younger lord pointed out.

"There won't be a city to abandon if it comes to that." Davos retorted.

That got a few nods, before one of them piped up saying "We should leave men in the keep, to hold in case Stark men try to take it."

"If Stark sent a messenger to us then he's pulled his own men out too, and they have to be panicking too. They won't keep pushing to the castle. Not through that." Davos replied, gesturing at the glow from the balcony.

"Still we should-"

"The next man who suggests leaving men in this Hell will command them through it." Davos cut him off. He wouldn't allow a highborn to leave some commoners to burn to death to protect castle that wouldn't be taken. That had threat silenced them and so he continued "Gather the men, we'll head down into the main hall before we start to make-"

"Lord Davos!" A soldier shouted as he burst into the room. "The Queen's men! They're holding the princess, won't let any of us near her. They're going on about you as 'false hand', they're saying Ser Allister is the real hand, and gives the orders now."

Davos turned to confront the Queen's men in the room, before remembering they'd all left. From the looks on the other commanders faces it seemed they were drawing the same conclusions.

"Seven hells, they planned this!" The young lord from earlier shouted.

"Aye." Lord Estermont replied "The flames probably emboldened them, and they never liked you to begin with Lord Davos."

"Do they think Stannis will let them get away with this?" Davos asked

"They're fanatics, who knows what they think." Lord Estermont said flatly. "We need to find any loyal men and rally them before the Queen's men get to them." Davos saw nervous glances go around some of the younger commanders, he needed to stop them from panicking.

"Is the commander of the main force with them?" He asked "That's what'll matter."

"He was with Renly before he turned his cloak. He's a rational man though, I doubt he'll fall for their load of shit, he's knows what kind of man Stannis is, and this'll earn him no favors with Stark if he wins either."

"Then we need to get men to him, he's got more men than either of our sides. Take a few men you trust and hurry to him." He finished, nodding at two of the captains. "The rest of us will rally who we can. We need to get to the princess."

They left the room quickly, with the two captains splitting off with the guards at the door to go warn the commander. They were heading toward the castle wall to start, that's where most of the men would be.

"What if we find Queen's men first?" one of the lords asked as they walked toward the tower leading to the wall.

"That divide only matters with the commanders." Davos responded. "Most of the men out there will be common folk, and they tend to pray to the seven." The change in faith had really only been among the lords, they might say the words but Davos had heard enough of them praying to the seven when things went bad. Besides that most of them would follow the most powerful Lord at any given time. Remind them about Stannis and that he was Hand, with half a dozen other lords behind him, and most of them would go over to their side. Hopefully.

He didn't have to test that thankfully, as the commander of that area was a King's Man. Davos remembered seeing him with them in the past. A quick explanation had them on his side, and with the two hundred men he commanded they moved back into the main part of the castle. They'd sent some men to warn the other groups of the rebellion, but they had mostly taken the men with them to secure the princess.

They made it back to the main hall before they found the first of the Queen's men. They were ushering the nobles still there out, but froze when they saw Davos and the men behind him. They looked like regular soldiers, he could see the fear and nervousness in their eyes, rather than the fanaticism of some of the Queen's men. The soldiers behind him moved forward, but Davos halted them with a hand.

He stepped up to them, the nobles automatically moving out of his way, and said "I take it you know who I am." None of them were able to say anything but one eventually nodded nervously. "I'm also guessing that your lords said that I was a traitor, not to obey me, and to try to stop me if you found me. Now you can listen to them, in which case these men and I will go through you, or you can keep getting these people out of here and pretend you never saw us."

"We'd prefer the second, milord." One of them managed to get out after a moment of them all looking around nervously. Davos nodded before continuing on past them and toward the Maidenvault. They encountered a few more groups of Queen's men along the way and were able to talk some of them down, but they had to fight other groups when they wouldn't yield.

They finally found the Queen and Princess when they reached the Maidenvault, accompanied by Ser Alister and 4 score Queen's men.

"Ser Allister!" he shouted. He saw the man turn to him and watched the Queen's Men behind him nervously put their hands on their weapons as they saw the number of men behind him.

"Smuggler." He said with a sound of disgust. "Come to take your power by force?"

"I'd ask you the same. Last I checked Stannis named me Hand, not you."

"I have name Ser Allister hand." Seyles cut in, stepping forward. She had Shireen's hand in hers, and Davos could see the look of fear in her eyes. He tried to reassure her with a glance, but his attention was drawn back to Seyles as she continued "My husband had a lapse in judgement, no doubt brought on by the stress of the battle."

"You'll pardon me ma'am, but that authority still lies with King Stannis."

"And Stannis' authority is from Rhollor, who has granted me a vision in the flames that engulf our enemies. Stannis will triumph over the heathen king, but only with Ser Allister as hand. We shall raze our foes and the filth from this city and then we will rule together, forever."

He could the fanaticism in her eyes, though it seemed lacking in her brothers. All he could see was cold calculation in his eyes. That was what he could appeal to, hopefully.

"Aye, Stannis'll win the battle, but not with these flames. We'll put them out then reclaim the city. There's no need for a fight, we've three times the men you do, just put down your swords and there's no need to for this to go any further."

He heard the men behind him ready their weapons and saw the Queen's men across from him do the same.

"Peasants, cowards, and heathens. Any of ours are worth ten of yours." Ser Allister responded, gesturing for Selyes to step back as his men moved forward. It seemed his own self-interest was overriding his self-preservation. The stalemate hung for a moment, before Shireen broke away from her mother and started running down the hallway towards him.

"Protect the Princess!" He shouted as he ran forward, and heard the rest of the men behind him rushing forward. A few of the quicker men got ahead of him, some moving to block the incoming Queen's men while others herded her towards him.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as she reached him.

"I'm fine." She said looking up at him. "So's Devan, he's hiding in a wardrobe in my room." He breathed a sigh of relief at that, before he that her face had fallen again. She hesitated for another moment before continuing. "He killed Patches. Ser Allister. Said I didn't need any crazed fools following along."

It wasn't something Davos was too sad about honestly, the fool had always scared him and he'd never really thought he was a good person for the children to be around, but Shireen had liked him so he at least tried to pretend to feel some sorrow. "I'm sorry, but right now we need to get you out of here, it's not safe."

That was a bit of understatement now that he thought about. Despite the wall that his men had formed around them he could hear the fighting pressing closer. The hallway was working to reduce their numbers advantage and while Davos was still sure they'd win he wanted Shireen as far away as possible.

The Queen's men chose that moment to push through their frontline. One of them took a swing at him, that Davos barely managed to block in time. One of the men beside him stabbed the man and Davos took the moment to shout "Go! Protect her!" at Shireen and the soldiers around her. They nodded, before they started to pull her back, forming a wall in front of her.

Davos turned back to the fighting. He'd never been good with a sword, but you didn't live in Flea Bottom or as smuggler without learning to fight. He took down two more men before he heard a shout and felt a sharp pain on the back of his head as his world went dark.

* * *

The first thing he was aware of was the pain in the back of his head. As more sensations trickled in he gradually became aware that he was on a bed, looking at the ceiling of a well-lit room. The next thing he heard was someone saying his name, and he gradually tried to focus on that voice. Sitting up was accompanied by shooting pain, and he heard a familiar voice urging him to stay down and drink something as a goblet was thrust into his face. He tasted milk of the poppy and after a few minutes the pain had died down enough for him to sit up and look at the man next to him, who he recognized as Ser Morrigen.

"Looks like your well enough to be up now." The knight said as he looked at Davos. "You didn't look anywhere near this focused last time. I'd imagine you have questions."

That was an understatement. Davos had more questions than he cared to sort through but eventually he decided to ask the most important ones first. "What happened with the battle, and with Stannis? And the castle?"

"We lost." He replied bluntly. "After you went down the rest of your men put down Ser Allister's rebellion, but not without cost. He had other men in castle, running around saying you were starting a coup. We got it sorted out, and most of the men abandoned them once they found out, but we still lost too many people . Then Stark came up the next morning after the fires had gone out. He had Lightbringer, said he'd killed Stannis, we didn't have much of a choice other than surrendering.

"You're sure?" Davos asked in shock. When the knight nodded Davos just had to stop for a minute to process it. Stannis had been a constant since Davos had delivered the onions all those years ago. He'd been as constant in Davos life as the sun rising and setting. Always the same, always reliable. Without him Davos wasn't quite sure what to do, and he sat there for what felt like an eternity just trying to process it.

At some point Ser Morrigen left, but Davos hardly noticed. The man said something before he left, but it didn't really register. He just considered staying like that, without Stannis his part was over, there wasn't much left in King's Landing or even the Seven Kingdoms for him.

 _Protect my family, Ser Davos._

He could almost hear Stannis as clear as he had been in the entrance hall. The last duty Stannis had charged him with, and one that didn't end with his death. Beyond Stannis and Shireen he had his own family, Marya, Devan and his boys back at Storm's End. Abandoning them wasn't something he could do.

He pushed himself out of bed, and set about dressing. There wasn't much, just simple breeches and a leather jerkin, but it would do. Now that he looked around the room he recognized it as the Hand's Office. His head still hurt but it was lessening and he could at least think.

He threw open the doors to see a pair of what he assumed were Stark guards, judging by the symbols over their mail waiting outside. They seemed surprised to see him up and about, and looked at each other nervously.

Davos broke the silence, as neither of his guards seemed to know what to say. "I'd suggest you go inform your lord that I'm awake and able to speak. I assume that's why I'm up here rather than in a cell."

"Aye, milord, though I'm not sure it'll be tonight." One of them replied looking at the window. Now that Davos looked it was nearing sun down, likely too late to do anything serious. "We'll tell im, though."

Davos nodded at them as closed the door. He doubted he'd get any sleep, and so he set about working out what he knew. That he was alive and in the Tower of the Hand likely meant that his side had ended the coup. Which meant Shireen and Devan were more than likely fine, though he'd like to make sure of it.

He was working through what he might say to Stark when one of the men knocked and entered. He had a tray of food with him, that he set down on a desk in the room. "The king said he'll meet with you tomorrow, ordered me to bring you this." He finished gesturing at the tray. There wasn't much on it, just bread with some cheese and grapes and a goblet of wine, but it was better than nothing. Now that he let himself feel it he was quite hungry.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, though he knew it was night. He'd lit candles an hour or so ago once it had gotten too dark, though he didn't think he'd be able to sleep, there was too much to do. He ate the bread and drank a little of the wine, he needed to be sober to deal with what was next but was too thirsty to ignore the drink, as he sat at the desk in the room thinking about what was next and how to handle what came next.

"…rd D…os. Lord Davos. Davos!"

He was jolted up by someone calling his name. He looked up to see Shireen and Devan staring at him, Shireen with a hand on his shoulder, and Devan watching behind her. Before either of them could say anything else he grabbed them both into hugs. They were shocked for a moment before they returned it. "We were worried, father." He heard Devan say.

"Not half as much as I was about you two. Are you both alright, have Stark's men been treating you well?"

"Yes." They both answered together. They shared a quick smile and a glance before Shireen continued. "It's only been a three days since the fighting ended. Ser Morrigen surrendered, with my permission. With…With Father dead there wasn't much else I could do." She finished in a quiet voice.

She was ashamed of that, he could hear it in her voice. She knew that her father wouldn't have surrendered would have kept fighting to his last and even past that.

He put his hands on her shoulders and stared at her until she returned his gaze. "You aren't your father, and you don't have to be. I've told you the story of how I lost these?" He said, reaching for the bag around his neck before realizing it wasn't there. He held up his hand instead and continued, "I followed your father because I'd never seen a man like that before, one who didn't just talk about fairness or justice but followed it through. It cost him though. Friends, family, allies, no one can fully trust a man they know won't have their back all the time."

"But he was like iron, hard and strong, but brittle. Robert's slights, Renly's rebellion, the Realms rejection, it grated on him, wore him down until it finally broke him. You can do better, you've proven that already. You knew when you surrendered it would be the end of your claim, but you did it anyway, to protect the people in this castle. And I imagine they're all mighty grateful for that even if they haven't said it. You don't have to be your father, you can find your own path."

She nodded at that, and he drew her into a hug before letting her go. "Same goes for you." He said to Devan. "Just because I chose this path doesn't mean you have to."

"I…I think I'll stay with you father. I'm starting to understand what you meant when you talked about Stannis." He finished looking him square in the eyes. Davos couldn't quite hide a smile as he wondered if he looked like that when he'd met Stannis.

"Devan!" Shireen said suddenly "The King!"

"Right!. We were send to tell you the King would be up shortly to finalize the surrender. You're the Hand of the King, and Shireen was deemed too young to formally negotiate terms. Some of the other lords have already negotiated their own terms, but some of the more loyal lords are waiting on you."

"Mother hasn't been the same since the battle." Shireen said quietly. "She just stares at the flames, she doesn't say anything even if you try to talk to her."

He wasn't sure if he was up to negotiating for a kingdom. He'd done some negotiating in Flea Bottom over goods, but that was the extent of it. For a moment, he thought about telling Shireen that someone else would be better. Would be able to negotiate a better deal. But Stannis' last order ran through his head again, and he knew he couldn't back out.

"We'll sort your mother out afterward." He said to reassure her, though truthfully he didn't have much sympathy. Having someone try to stage a coup over you and burn your home city tended to remove any such feelings.

"Shireen, you should stay with me. You'll likely be involved with the negotiations. Devan-"

He was cut off as several men entered the room. The first was a large man, though not armored as a Kingsguard, that Davos failed to recognize. He could at least tell he was Northern by the look though, with a wild beard and otherwise imposing figure. Behind him were a few more Northern guards, followed by the King himself.

He was younger than Davos had though he would be. He'd never actually seen Robb Stark face to face, only from looking down atop a rampart. He couldn't have been any older than 18, despite the beard he tried to hide his youth behind. His eyes looked older though, which gave Davos some hope that he'd want to end the war on more just terms.

He was followed in by a giant wolf, half the size of horse and twice as mean looking as any other wolf he'd seen. _The Stark direwolf then._ He thought as it sat down behind it's master. Devan was cautiously watching the wolf, while Shireen seemed to have a spark of excitement in her eyes at it.

The guards suddenly went from Northern to Southern as he turned back to face the door, as he saw two more formally dressed knights enter followed by a Mace Tyrell who looked entirely to healthy for Davos tastes. He'd apparently advanced his position too, Davos recognized the badge of the Hand of the King pinned to his chest. The fat bastard's schemes had prolonged the war and made it that much harder to take King's Landing. Without him his sons might still have been alive.

The final two guards entered, more southerners, and then closed the door behind them.

They stood in awkward silence, both groups sizing each other up, before Stark broke the tension.

"It's good to finally see you up, Lord Davos."

"It's good to be up, I've been getting knocked out a bit too for my liking. Makes it hard to keep up in these troubled times."

"Aye. I take it they've at least brought you up to speed on what's happened, and I know Ser Morrigen told you somethings yesterday."

"That he did, though it's been a bit much for to process. I think I've got most of it though."

"Then we can finish the surrender negotiations." Mace Tyrell cut in. "We had been hoping to finish them before, but the Lady insisted on waiting for you to wake up."

Stark shot him a look before saying "Negotiating with a child would not have been honorable."

 _You say that like Mace Tyrell cares about honor._ He couldn't help but think. He held that back though and said "Then let's get started, no need to stand the whole time." He finished gesturing at the desk in the room.

Shireen and Devan took seats behind him, while Stark sat directly across from him, and set the huge sword on his back down beside him as he did so. Now that Davos looked he recognized it as the blade Godry Farring had taken from the King's Executioner when he'd killed him. The man had been overly pleased about getting the Valyrian Steel blade, joking he'd take Stark's head with his own sword. Apparently it had been the other way around.

As Mace Tyrell sat down to Stark's left and called for food and wine Robb Stark began "Let me begin by noting we are discussing the terms of surrender, not whether you surrender. Lady Shireen has already formally surrendered, and we know you don't have the men in Stormlands to oppose us."

Blast. There'd be no bluffing about that then. So they would have to negotiate without any real leverage. It wasn't a position Davos was used to, he'd negotiated before, as a smuggler you had to, but he usually had some out or trump card.

"Alright then, let's hear your offer." Davos said. He needed to find out where Stark was before they started negotiating.

"Lady Shireen will retain her lordship, though another lord will be appointed as Great Lord until she either has a son or proves otherwise loyal. She will also be put under protection of a steward, until she reaches the age of majority and proves a loyal servant to the throne. The rest of your soldiers will be allowed to return unmolested, with an oath to never take up arms against House Stark again. Hostages from major Stormland lords will be taken to ensure those oaths are kept. House Baratheon will also surrender control of Dragonstone, and return to their traditional holding at Storm's End." Robb Stark finished.

Surprisingly lenient, given the advantages Stark held. They retained their land and some of their power, but the terms weren't overly harsh. He did have a few questions though.

"And who do you have in mind for steward?"

"A loyal man." Mace Tyrell cut in. "We must be assured that the Storm Lords do not rebel again.

 _That we rebel again?_ He though with indignant fury. The rebellion against the Mad King had been justified by any imagining of the concept, and it was Mace Tyrell himself who'd incited Renly to rebel again. The idea that they needed to be watched for rebellion was as insane as it was hypocritical.

But he swallowed all that. It wouldn't help their position at all. He needed to find a way to convince Stark not to put a Tyrell in command of Storm's End. He hadn't believed in ghosts before he'd met the Red Woman, but he didn't think Stannis would need any help from her to rise from his grave if he let one of Mace Tyrell's relatives into Storm's End. But he needed leverage to do that, some way to convince Stark to work with him. He didn't have anything Stark wanted though.

Wait. If he didn't have anything Stark wanted then why were they here? The basics of negotiation were that both parties had something the other wanted. But they didn't, they were outnumbered and cut off with no hope of winning. Stark could dictate terms and they wouldn't have been able to do anything against it.

But they were here, and Stark was offering terms. Which meant that they had something he wanted. Not lands, or a quicker end, but something else.

 _It wouldn't be honorable._

That was what Stark had said when Mace Tyrell had mentioned why they'd waited for him. Which meant Stark wanted to make this peace honorably. Which meant they did have something he wanted.

"Lord Davos?" Stark asked.

It took everything Davos had not to smile as "If you intend to put a Tyrell in command, you might as well scrap any ideas of peace you have." Mace Tyrell opened his mouth to speak but Davos cut him off before he could say anything. "The Storm lords remember that you've invaded them twice now. They won't take to putting a Tyrell in command of their lands."

Stark considered for a moment before saying "Then who do you have in mind? The girl's mother hasn't been…well since we took the castle. We can't leave her under her guardianship."

So Lady Seylse was worse than Shireen had said. Though he could at least feel a pang of sympathy over the cause, he wasn't sure what he'd do if he lost Marya, but he knew it wouldn't be good.

"There are any number of Stormlords who could serve as steward. You're already taking hostages to ensure their loyalty, they don't have any reason to rebel."

"Aye, that could work. Though I'd want one of my Northmen or Lord Tyrell's Reachmen to visit regularly to ensure that they remained loyal."

"We can't be certain that they won't ferment rebellion, your majesty." Mace Tyrell cut in again. "We must be assured of the loyalty of all the houses in the realm."

"Then what about a marriage pact?" Shireen cut in mildly.

"Excuse me, my lady?" Stark said after a moment.

"A marriage pact." She replied with a bit more steel behind her voice. "You can marry me to a loyal lord once I flower and be assured of the loyalty of the Storm Lords."

"That would work." Stark said as he rubbed his beard in thought. "It would ensure the loyalty of the Stormlands without overly antagonizing them. I know a few good men from my King's company that would make good matches."

"I appreciate the offer, my lord. Though I do have one request in exchange for it."

"If it will help with the peace, and is within reason then I am willing to consider it."

"Name Lord Davos as steward." When there was no reply owing to the shock of all present she continued. "He served my father loyally, and he'll serve you loyally to protect me. Beside that he's acted as an uncle to me, and with all the other losses recently…"

A part of his heart lept at that, he'd grown to consider Shireen like daughter, and was glad to know it was mutual. He saw a look of sympathy in Stark's eye and knew she had the man.

"Nonsense! We cannot allow some upjumped smuggler to be steward of Storm's End!" And there was the difficult part, Mace Tyrell certainly wouldn't allow an opportunity to control another of the Seven Kingdoms to simply pass by.

He went to argue back, but Shireen beat him to it. "Not a smuggler. A man my father trusted beyond all others, and elevated to Hand of the King and Lord of the Rainwood. There was no one my father trusted more, and there is no one I trust more."

Davos found himself holding back another smile as Mace Tyrell was cowed by an 11 year old girl. It almost looked like Stark was doing the same as he said "Lord Davos has conducted himself honorably in these negotiations and he order the catapults to stop firing during the siege. I believe he can be trusted to watch over Storm's End."

"But, my lord!"

"Enough, Lord Hand. I've made my decision." He said decisively before turning to Shireen. "I swear the marriage will be as good a match as I can find and worthy of your station."

"I appreciate it, Lord Stark." Shireen said in reply. "Now then, shall we finalize the terms?"

From there the negotiations were simple enough. There were oaths of loyalty to be made and the Storm Lords territories were confirmed. Stark asked that they stay and swear fealty publicly at the coronation, which Davos reluctantly agreed to, he didn't want to see another King crowned, but even he could understand the symbolism behind it.

After every had been decided Stark looked up at him for a moment before saying "And what of your own titles, Lord Davos?"

"King Stannis granted you lands and a title, did he not? And yet you haven't asked about them at all."

With everything that was going on Davos had honestly forgotten, he wasn't used to being a Lord and hadn't even though to ask about them. The truth would probably be best to go with then.

 _Always Honest, Ser Davos._

"I'd forgotten, honestly. I was only made a Lord before the battle ended, and even then only to be Hand of the King."

"I'll reconfirm it, the Steward of Storm's End cannot be a Knight. The Rainwood is here isn't it?" He said gesturing to it on the map.

"It is." Shireen confirmed. "It's mostly marcher lords, there aren't any traditional lords in the region."

"Then I see no problems with the confirmation. I'll leave the costs of the keep to you, however."

"Of course, I imagine the crown will have enough expenses repairing King's Landing." And that was an understatement, Davos though as Stark added the last lines onto the parchment. He didn't want to think how much it would cost to restore the city, and to feed all the people who'd been displaced.

Stark handed the paper to him, saying "I believe this should be everything then. Feel free to read it over and sign it when you're ready."

Which of course brought up the problem of his inability to read. Thankfully Shireen leaned over to look at it and he pretended to offer it to her so they could read it together.

"It seems to be in order." she said, before handing it back to him. Davos might not have known how to read, but he could at least fake his signature. Sallador Saan had shown him how to years ago in order to fool customs workers and other highborns. He'd never thought it would be useful here though.

"With this, we have peace." Stark said, standing up.

"And the realm is one again." Mace Tyrell added. "We shall see you at the coronation then. Lady Shireen, _Lord_ Davos."

Davos stood up as they exited the room and almost collapsed into his chair afterward. He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Devan say "Are you alright, father?"

"I'll be fine, that was just more stressful than anything I'd ever imagine I'd do." He replied.

"But now it's done?" Devan asked nervously.

"Now it's done. We have a peace." _Though I'm not sure whether it will hold or if I negotiated it well._ "I'm not sure how well your father would have liked that, though."

"He wouldn't have." She said directly "But… he isn't here. And we have to go on."

Part of him was sad at that frank acceptance of what had happened to her father, and how the war had gone on. But another was somewhat proud that she'd grown up, and at the person she was growing into.

"Aye, now then let's go get something to eat, and then we'll need to tell the other lords what happened." They both nodded and hurried for the door. Davos followed them a little more slowly, he didn't think the lords would like what they'd negotiated but there wasn't much he could do about that. For now the war was over, and as Shireen had said, they had to go on.

* * *

 **ITS ALIVE!**

 **Sorry for taking so long with this though, it was a combination of a busy year and a hard chapter to write.**

 **This was a hard chapter to do. Some characters are harder to write than others, and that especially applies Davos and Stannis at their lowest moments. That's part of what took so long, it was hard to put them in stressful situations, and still keep them in character. Stannis was especially hard, as throughout this chapter he knows on some level he's going to lose. It's similar to how he feels after the Blackwater, where everything seems lost, and he's willing to go to any length to win. He's a little better here, as he doesn't have to kill his kin, but he's still embarking on a desperate mission.**

 **That's also part of why this took so long. This chapter had to happen but it was a pain to write. It wasn't particularly interesting or easy. I'm not super proud of this chapter either, it's not my best writing, but I've tried to make it better and it just wasn't happening. This chapter did need to happen though, we need to establish where Davos and Stannis are, and how peace gets settled out for the rest of the realm. Things should get better from this chapter, as I can go in new and more interesting directions. The circumstances of this chapter, and basically every chapter before this were set in stone in a way. They had to happen to advance the story and tie up old plot threads. From here out were in new territory and I have a lot more paths that I can take the story down.**

 **But before that we have to take a moment to address a plot hole, and not one I can just graze over. Much like most of the bad things in the series it involves Ramsay, namely his reputation in the North at this point. In the books he's already kidnapped Lady Hornwood, married and killed her. That gets him branded a criminal and he's in a lot worse shape in the books. Unfortunately, I wrote the scene where he's legitimized based on the show. In order to make dialogue more accurate I tend to watch episodes or scenes to make sure my lines sound like things the characters would actually say. Even then it can still be hard, but it can also lead to problem. In order to get a better handle on Robb and Roose for the Catelyn scene I watched a few scenes of them together. Including one where Roose mentions Ramsay as a potential way to help with problems in the North. Because the backstories are different, it works, but it doesn't work well with the book backstory. So Ramsay's backstory has been changed to be more in line with the show. He didn't kidnap Lady Hornwood, and has kept a lower overall profile. He's still just as much of a monster, but he's been a little quieter about it.**

 **So with that addressed we'll be moving forward soon. I plan to do a chapter for my other story first, but after that the next chapter will hopefully be out soon. See you next chapter.**


End file.
